FAITH
by Kaia-Kaia
Summary: El Museo de Arte de Japón era un sitio increíble, había pasado tanto tiempo en ese sitio y lo conocía a la perfección. La fiesta de beneficencia de esa noche no tenía nada de especial, era como muchas otras a las que había asistido en ese mismo lugar, solo que esta era organizada por su madre. Disclaimer: Card Captor Sakura no me pertenece.
1. Mira mis ojos

FAITH

Capítulo 1

El Museo de Arte de Japón era un sitio increíble, había pasado tanto tiempo en ese sitio y lo conocía a la perfección. La fiesta de beneficencia de esa noche no tenía nada de especial, era como muchas otras a las que había asistido en ese mismo lugar, solo que esta era organizada por su madre.

Como siempre, a él le resultaba completamente indiferente ser el centro de atención y estaba completamente ensimismado en una llamada de negocios. Era un hombre muy atractivo que irradiaba una profunda masculinidad. Las mujeres lo observaban con descarado apetito y sus guardaespaldas lo protegían de todo contacto no deseado. Pocos de los presentes recibían algo más que un distante saludo de su parte, pero muchos presumirían durante semanas por haber sido invitados a una celebración en la que el asistía.

Shaoran ignoraba prácticamente a todo el mundo. Hombre frío e implacable, se dejaba llevar por sus propias reglas. Odiaba a los que perdían el tiempo y aborrecía los acontecimientos sociales. Lo único que le empujaba era la consecución de poder y beneficios. A su madre le desagradaba desde que murió su padre y sus hermanas le temían.

Al terminar su llamada, miró a su acompañante y se dio cuenta de que, por mucho que lo quisiera su madre, no iba a casarse con la señorita Juno Akatsuki, ni con nadie que ella le eligiera. El chantaje emocional resultaba tan despreciable para Shaoran pero a pesar de eso tenía que hacerlo por la promesa a su padre. Él jamás mentía.

Nunca le habían interesado las Navidades ni las tradiciones asociadas a esos días, pero un pensamiento le inundo la mente. Nieve cayendo, copas vacías y unos cabellos de color miel. Creía que el hecho de que estuviera pensando en esas cosas en esos días era una maldición. Maldijo para sus adentros y suspiro.

Ni siquiera sabía cómo iba a sobrevivir hasta el final del baile en la aburrida compañía de Juno. Sobre todo cuando su madre los vigilaba como un halcón.

–¿Te encuentras bien? – le preguntó ella.

Tenía la voz aguda y reía demasiado a menudo. Supuso que estaría nerviosa y no le extrañaba. Tenía que reconocer que él no le había dado motivos para relajarse desde que fuera a recogerla a su casa. Había estado distraído y pensativo y apenas le había dirigido la palabra. La había tratado con corrección, por supuesto, pero con poco interés.

–Por supuesto – mintió él forzando una sonrisa.

Shaoran dejó de sonreír en cuanto su acompañante se excusó para ir al tocador. Aunque sabía que estaba rodeado de pirañas que estarían también observándolo para tener así la oportunidad de esparcir rumores sobre él, no se tomó la molestia de fingir que estaba teniendo una velada agradable en compañía de Juno.

–Esta noche estás tan encantador como un sepulturero – gruñó su madre en cuanto se quedó solo. No tenía paciencia para ella en esos momentos, estaba demasiado cansado.

–Estoy aquí, ¿no? – Repuso Shaoran mientras la miraba a los ojos – Tal y como me ordenaste.

Había sido bastante duro sobrevivir desde que su madre se empeñó en que tenía que casarse para perpetuar el apellido familiar. Y le detallaba las ventajas y desventajas de cada heredera, Shaoran no había podido dejar de pensar en esos ojos que le recordaban una pradera.

–Es que no debería tener que mandártelo. Tienes que recordar en todo momento la responsabilidad que tienes como heredero de la familia – comentó su madre – Tienes que elegir pronto ya que si no lo haces regresaremos a China, estoy segura que si aquí no encuentras una candidata adecuada en China lo harás. Te he dado tu tiempo Shaoran pero estoy hartándome de esto. Recuerda tu deber.

Eran las mismas palabras que ya le había dirigido en innumerables ocasiones. Pero esta vez había amenazado con regresar a China.

Shaoran esa noche estaba más impaciente e irritable que de costumbre. No conseguía escuchar sus quejas y aceptarlas con gentileza como solía hacer siempre. Esa noche específicamente lo transporto a hace tres años.

Tres años antes - - -

Otra noche más, otro baile benéfico.

Shaoran consiguió que su rostro no reflejara el aburrimiento que sentía. Estaban su madre y él en el jardín de aquella mansión. Desde allí, podían contemplar toda la ciudad. A la anfitriona de esa noche, no le había importado el clima y el mes del año en el que organizaba su fiesta. Estaban varios grados bajo cero, pero no parecía preocuparle ese detalle.

Había caviar, champagne y mujeres de la más alta sociedad. Pero él no tenía ojos para ninguna de ellas, solo podía pensar en ella. Sabía que iba a asistir a esa fiesta, pero aún no la había visto. Habían pasado dos días desde que pasara la noche en su piso y no podía pensar en nada más.

–¿A quién se le ocurre organizar una fiesta al aire libre en el mes de diciembre? ¿Acaso así va a poder reunir más dinero para sus obras de caridad? – Murmuro su madre – Lo más seguro es que muramos de hipotermia.

Decidió ignorar su comentario, llevaba toda la noche haciéndolo.

–Felices fiestas, madre –murmuró Shaoran entonces con tanta sinceridad como pudo reunir en ese momento. Su madre lo miró con el ceño fruncido.

–Serían mucho más felices si pudiera morir en paz, sabiendo que el apellido familiar no va a terminar contigo. Pero parece que prefieres ofender a todas las herederas de Hong Kong y no aceptar tu responsabilidad.

Estaba cansado de tener esa misma conversación con su madre. Pero la vio entonces y no pudo pensar en nada más. Estaba abriendo las puertas que daban a la terraza, llegaba rodeada por algunas de las modelos más conocidas de Europa, jóvenes más interesadas en las fiestas que en la caridad. Hablaban animadamente y le dio la impresión de que su estrella parecía estar muy a gusto con ellas.

Aunque estaba a muchos metros de distancia, se quedó sin aliento y todo su cuerpo reaccionó al verla. Era irresistible y lo sabía. Era letal. Deseaba abrazarla, besarla y perderse en sus curvas. Mientras caminaba les sonreía a todos con esa sonrisa que la convirtió en la estrella que era.

Pero le llamó la atención ver que su vestido era muy indecoroso y mostraba mucha piel, frunció su seño al notar que no solo él la miraba y no principalmente las mujeres. Sabía que era una modelo muy reconocida y que se encontraba en el punto más alto de su carrera pero no le gustaba que otros la vieran. Una vez más, se dio cuenta de que estaba mucho más perdido de lo que habría creído posible.

–Esa no podría ser nunca una de las candidatas – comentó entonces su madre mientras miraba en dirección a su estrella – No, jamás. Esa chica solo nos traería problemas. No ha hecho otra cosa desde el día que nació.

–No la conoces, madre – la defendió Shaoran – A lo mejor, su actitud es fruto de las circunstancias en las que ha tenido que vivir. Creo que deberías sentir más compasión por ella.

–No te confundas, la conozco muy bien – le dijo su madre mirándolo a los ojos – No tiene moral ni le importa. Será mejor que te obsesiones con alguna otra. Las modelos son solo unos maniquís sin cerebro. Y esta en específico, con solo mirarla se lo que es, será mejor que solo te concentres en tu cita.

En ese momento, Shaoran sintió que algo estallaba en su interior. Miró a su madre, seguía observándolo con el ceño fruncido y gesto de reproche. Justo en ese momento sintió unos brazos rodearlo por la espalda y volteo a ver quién se atrevía a abrazarlo de esa manera.

–Ves, solo es una cualquiera. Puede tener una familia millonaria y con un apellido legendario pero ella es una perdida. Jamás aceptaría a alguien como esa fulana, solo mírala – Se fijó rápidamente en su madre olvidando los brazos que lo tenían encerrado, siguió la mirada de su madre y lo que vio no le gusto.

Un tipo se había vuelto a acercar a ella y le susurraba cosas al oído y ella solo sonreía coquetamente.

Presente - - -

–No tienes que preocuparte. Sabes muy bien que estoy comprometido con mis obligaciones – le dijo entonces a su madre entre dientes – Quieres preocuparte y no sé por qué. No tienes motivos para hacerlo.

Le hablaba con educación, pero también con frialdad. Su madre se quedó un buen rato fulminándolo con la mirada. Fue un momento muy tenso. No sabía cuándo ni cómo se había convertido en alguien tan imprudente como para hablarle de esa forma. Hasta entonces, siempre se había andado con cuidado y la relación que había tenido con su madre había estado dominada por el respeto.

Su madre no contestó. Shaoran se distrajo contemplando a la gente que había a su alrededor. Pero apenas se fijaba en lo que veía. Tenía que admitir que llevaba tres años sintiéndose distinto, aunque le costaba pararse a analizar las razones que habían provocado ese cambio. Y sabía muy bien por qué se negaba a hacerlo.

Algo dentro de él había cambiado desde que se despertara una mañana para descubrir que Sianna Kino se había ido de su lado. Y era algo que no conseguía superar. Había seguido con su vida como si no le importara lo que había pasado. Trató de convencerse de que era así. Cerró su casa de Hong Kong y regresó a Japón.

Solo podía pensar en sus tormentosos ojos verdes, su deliciosa boca y una inteligencia que se empeñaba en ocultar. Mientras su madre le hablaba de cuánto le convenía unirse con otras familias de renombre para reforzar el legado del que eran responsables, él solo podía revivir en su cabeza algunas escenas del tiempo que habían compartido en Hong Kong, como cuando ella se quitó el abrigo la primera noche, ofreciéndose a él en el salón como una poderosa diosa.

Se negaba a creer que ella estuviera fuera de su alcance. Siempre podía conseguir lo que deseaba y sus sentidos ya estaban gozando con sólo pensar en aquella mujer en su cama. Por el modo en el que ella lo había mirado, se había dado cuenta de que el interés era mutuo.

Había reflexionado sobre lo difícil que le resultaba la idea de casarse con la mujer más apropiada cuando no se quitaba a Sianna de la cabeza y aún podía saborearla en sus labios y sentir el tacto de su piel en los dedos. Pero eran esas cosas que no había podido contarle a su madre, ni siquiera podía pronunciar su nombre, sin que le doliera el corazón.

Se sentía como si hubiera sido hechizado, no encontraba otra explicación. Sianna era tan adictiva como había temido y él era tan dependiente de esa droga como lo habían sido de niños. Había pensado que iba a poder controlarse, pero se había equivocado. Incluso en esos instantes, después de que ya hubieran pasado tres años sin que la hubiera visto y lo dejara sin decirle adiós y a pesar de encontrarse rodeado de algunas de las mujeres más atractivas de Japón, seguía deseándola.

No podía pensar en nada más, estaba obsesionado. Vio que regresaba su acompañante y se levantó caballerosamente. Aunque le sorprendía el hecho de que no pudiera quitarse a Sianna de la cabeza, no era algo que le molestara. Ese día que dejo Hong Kong regreso a su vida y a su trabajo en Corporaciones Li, pero ella ocupaba sus pensamientos de día y protagonizaba de noche sus sueños.

Sentía que Sianna era su fantasma y se le aparecía a menudo. Por eso no le sorprendió oír a la gente murmurar a su alrededor y ver que estaban hablando de Sianna Kino, que acababa de llegar a la fiesta, después de abandonar la escena hace tres años. Sintió un nudo en el estómago. Era casi como si él la hubiera conjurado con sus pensamientos.

Cerró un instante los ojos, casi creyendo que su imaginación le estaba jugando una mala pasada y que podría conseguir que desapareciera. Pero no lo consiguió. Era ella la que había entrado. Sintió su presencia como una corriente eléctrica que lo recorrió de arriba abajo. Y por primera vez en mucho tiempo, no tuvo que forzar una sonrisa. Estaba guapísima, no habría esperado menos en ella. Se había convertido en un icono de belleza para las mujeres de su generación y no le sorprendía que lo fuera aun.

Recordó entonces que la versión de Sianna que había visto en Hong Kong no era la habitual. Había pensado entonces que se había disfrazado para tratar de engañarlo y manipularlo. Le costaba hacerse a la idea de que fuera la misma mujer con la que había estado. Una sin una gota de maquillaje en el rostro y ropa muy cómoda.

La mujer que tenía delante en esos instantes iba vestida a la última moda y dedicaba su famosa y falsa sonrisa a los fotógrafos y a los invitados. Daba la impresión de estar muy cómoda en ese ambiente, como si le encantara ser el centro de atención de todo Japón, como si no hubiese desaparecido por tres años.

Se abría paso entre la gente y vio que sonreía a todo el mundo, como si esperara la admiración de todos, como si fuera una especie de aparición divina, un ángel que hubiera bajado de los cielos para iluminar a todos con su presencia. Llevaba un maravilloso traje largo en un color dorado que dibujaba su perfecta anatomía como una segunda piel.

–Tiene descaro esa Sianna Kino. Hasta hace poco empezó a reaparecer en todo acto social, después de dos años de ausencia, el rumor decía que se casó con algún pobretón y para esconder su pena huyo del país, por eso renuncio a su carrera de modelo – le susurró Juno al oído con tono altivo – Y ahora todos comentan que anda tras un magnate del petróleo. Ya que su antiguo romance no funciono. Por eso es que regreso a la ciudad – le dijo con acidez – Viendo cómo se comporta, es difícil adivinar cómo es en realidad. Cree que está por encima de la gente.

Esas palabras sacaron a Shaoran de su trance y se quedó mirando a su acompañante. Le entraron ganas de agarrarla por los hombros y decirle lo que pensaba de ella, pero no creía que a su madre le gustara ese tipo de actitud. Además, era un caballero y eso no podía olvidarlo.

–No tenía ni idea de que conocieras a Sianna – le dijo entonces con frialdad. Juno se sonrojó al ver cómo le había hablado.

–Bueno, la verdad es que no la conozco personalmente – repuso ella algo avergonzada.

–Entonces, no sé cómo puedes atreverte a decir cómo es Sianna en realidad – replicó enfadado – Creo que deberías pensártelo dos veces antes de hablar de la gente sin conocimiento. Es un tipo de actitud más propio de las personas que se dedican exclusivamente a calumniar y esparcir rumores sobre los demás.

Juno abrió sorprendida la boca y se sonrojó aún más. Notó que su madre lo estaba fulminando con la mirada, pero no consiguió que su gesto reprobatorio le importara en esos momentos.

Tampoco le preocupaba echar a perder la posibilidad de que hubiera algo más entre su acompañante y él o la necesidad que tenía de casarse para darle un nuevo heredero a su familia. Estaba demasiado ocupado tratando de analizar por qué había reaccionado como lo había hecho cuando escuchó el comentario de Juno.

La verdad era que él mismo le había dedicado palabras mucho más duras a Sianna y había tenido incluso el descaro de decírselo a la cara. No entendía por qué le molestaba tanto que otra persona hiciera lo mismo que él. Buscó a Sianna con la mirada. Habían pasado tres años desde que la vio en persona de esos tres años dos de ellos había desaparecido de la faz de la tierra.

No pudo evitar suspirar al verla así. Era aún más bella de lo que recordaba. Le encantó ver cómo se había arreglado para destacar sus hermosos ojos verdes y su cabello corto y más oscuro que el chocolate de él. Aunque siempre había sido conocida por su maravillosa y larga melena rubia, le dio la impresión de que su nueva imagen le confería una apariencia más sofisticada y elegante.

Le parecía una mujer que destilaba misterio, sensualidad y algo más que no sabía cómo definir. Pero no tardó mucho en adivinar de qué se trataba. Era su pedigrí, la importancia de sus raíces familiares. Durante siglos, el legado de su apellido se había transferido de generación en generación y, aunque le parecía algo que Sianna no había querido aceptar hasta ese momento, le daba mucha seguridad y un aire casi imponente.

Se movía entre sus admiradores y detractores con valor, sonreía y saludaba con su mano como si fuese una princesa, como si hubiera aceptado el hecho de que, hiciera lo que hiciera, acabarían criticándola. Se dio cuenta de que solo había una mujer como ella. Por muy famosa que fuera y muy escandalosa que hubiera sido su vida, seguía siendo Sianna Kino.

Cuando la miraba en las revistas, no podía evitar sentir que le pertenecía, que esa mujer era su mujer. Le parecía una locura, pero todo su cuerpo parecía estar de acuerdo. Se dio cuenta de que Sianna había vuelto a casa. Y él estaba deseando volver a tenerla entre sus brazos.

Tres años antes - - -

–¿Te acuerdas de mi hermano Anton, Sianna? No recuerdo si le conociste, pero si no, podemos recuperar el tiempo perdido, pues él siempre ha sido tu admirador – Le dijo una de sus amigas.

La chica se apartó a un lado y dejó ver al hombre que estaba detrás de ella. Sianna le miró a los ojos. En ellos brillaba el tipo de mirada que a ella siempre le había disgustado.

–Aunque nunca pude admirarte de cerca –comentó el hermano de Hannah. Observándola descaradamente.

Ella nunca había tratado con aquel hombre porque Shaoran le había puesto en su lugar una vez que había intentado acercarse a ella. En ese momento ella miró de soslayo a Shaoran que estaba acompañado por su madre y una mujer muy sonriente se acercaba a él y lo abrazaba.

Sianna se sintió derrotada. No tenía límite la maldad de Shaoran. El haber invitado a esa mujer, en su reencuentro, era el golpe más duro que podía haberle dado. Ella no podía mostrarse como una mujer segura de sí misma ante aquella rusa escandalosamente sensual. La hermosa mujer llevaba su pelo platinado recogido en un elaborado moño. Estaba muy bien maquillada y el ceñido vestido rojo resaltaba las curvas de su cuerpo.

Y justo cuando se iba a acercar a saludar a Shaoran, Anton la agarró del brazo e ignoró las copas que les ofrecían y comenzó a susurrarle una letanía de lo bella que era, ella solo sonreía para despistar su incomodidad.

Sianna podía ver a Shaoran a dos mesas de donde se había sentado, no podía disimular su mal humor, ella había pensado que disfrutaría de una cena placentera, pero era evidente que todo había cambiado y para acabarlo de estropear, Anton comentó algo que cayó como una bomba.

–Veo que estás comprometida – la observación llamó la atención de todos alrededores de ellos.

–Sí – aceptó ella, con la sonrisa más auténtica que tenía, consciente de que Shaoran no podía alegar entre gente que los conocía – Me voy a casar dentro de tres meses y mi prometido va a venir por mí para que volvamos juntos a Japón.

Todos comenzaron a susurrar y a felicitarla, definitivamente la prensa se enteraría esa noche de que pensaba casarse.

Shaoran se puso furioso. Estaba a punto de estallar. Ella notó con satisfacción que era la única que no le temía. Sonrió cuando Anton la sacó a bailar y pensó que no le importaba nada.

–Estás más bella que nunca – le dijo Anton cuando estaban bailando – Sera por tus próximas nupcias.

A ella no le agradaba la forma en que le hablaba, ni cómo la miraba. Pero había estado expuesta a ese tipo de situación desde su adolescencia y sabía bien cómo manejarlas.

–Baila conmigo – dijo una voz que ella conocía muy bien.

–Oh...

–Ven – la cogió de un brazo y empezaron a bailar. Dejando a Anton de lado.

La apretaba con tanta fuerza. Ella sentía su rabia y esperó a que de un momento a otro explotara.

–¡Mantente apartada de ese tipo! – la amenazó con voz de trueno.

–Tengo la intención de permanecer lejos de él y de otros. Sabes que solo mi prometido tiene mi permiso para hacer estas escenas, me pregunto qué diría tu madre al respecto Shaoran.

Sus palabras le sorprendieron y la miró con interés. Después de un rato, él se relajó y bailaron como lo habían hecho tantas veces. En sus brazos era fácil olvidar todo lo sucedido, parecía que no existía más que Shaoran en su vida.

Presente - - -

Tiempo más tarde, Shaoran alcanzó a Sianna cuando esta salía del museo y bajaba la famosa escalinata. Ella iba bien abrigada para protegerse del frío de diciembre. Él, en cambio, no necesitaba nada. Después de pasarse toda la velada viendo cómo bailaba con todo el que se lo pedía y sonriendo sin descanso, no necesitaba nada más para entrar en calor. Esa noche, se había comportado como la perfecta heredera, pero él no se creía nada de lo que había visto.

–Más despacio, Cenicienta – le dijo con su tono frío y lleno de seguridad, cuando estuvo lo suficientemente cerca como para tocarla. Había alargado la mano para hacerlo, pero se contuvo en el último momento. Sabía que, si quería controlarse, no podía tocarla. Después de tres años, la tenía frente a él.

Ella giró y, durante unos segundos, tuvo el inmenso placer de ver a la verdadera mujer que era, la que había conocido, sin la máscara que llevaba en sociedad. Lo notó en sus ojos y en cómo le temblaron los labios.

– Li – repuso ella con una sonrisa – ¿Te parece buena idea acercarte como lo has hecho a una mujer que camina sola y de noche por Tokio? – le hablaba como si nunca lo hubiese abandonado.

–¿Adónde vas? – le preguntó él en el mismo tono. Sintió que estaba al borde del abismo, a punto de cometer alguna locura, como un depredador esperando el momento propicio para atrapar y devorar a su presa. Estaba nervioso y angustiado.

–Eso no es asunto tuyo – le dijo ella – ¿De verdad vas a arriesgarte a que alguien te vea hablando conmigo? Estamos en la escalinata del Museo de Tokio, uno de los sitios más concurridos de Japón. Cualquiera podría verte. No creo que sea buena idea que estés tan cerca de mí.

Le hablaba con un tono dulce, pero había hielos en sus ojos y no pudo evitar sentirse dolido. El último recuerdo que tenía de ella había sido en su cama, con ella gritando de placer. Le bastaba con recordar ese momento para excitarse de nuevo. Pero sabía que era mejor no pensar en ello, esos recuerdos no estaban haciendo sino empeorar las cosas.

–Me parece increíble que estés huyendo del baile después del gran esfuerzo que has hecho para aparentar que has cambiado y que ya no eres la rebelde e inmoral modelo o heredera de una de las familias más importantes de la ciudad – le dijo él entonces – ¡Qué sorpresa! Después de dos años de ausencia – Agregó con ironía – ¿Hay algo de lo que no huyas?

A pesar de lo que le estaba diciendo, le dio la impresión de que no se trataba de la misma mujer con la que había compartido momentos de pasión en Hong Kong. Sus ojos no expresaban nada, no reaccionó al oír sus palabras. Se limitó a sonreír y no le gustó que lo hiciera.

–Ya no me interesa que trates de analizar mi perfil psicológico. He cambiado desde que nos vimos por última vez – le dijo ella – Es un placer verte de nuevo, por supuesto, sobre todo porque así he podido comprobar que ya no te disfrazas de pescador y que vuelves a lucir tus galas habituales – añadió lo miraba de arriba abajo – Pero, por desgracia, tengo que irme.

–¿Cómo se llama?

Su intención había sido fingir que no le importaba, pero no pudo evitar que hubiera cierta tensión en su voz. Ella se quedó callada unos segundos, pero no apartó la mirada.

–¿Me estás preguntando por mi acompañante? – Repuso ella – He venido sola, Li. No sé si lo sabías, pero algunas veces las mujeres vamos solas a los sitios. Incluso yo.

–Hablaba del hombre con el que has quedado ahora, pareces tener mucha prisa –le dijo él – Del hombre por el que abandonaste mi cama.

Ella soltó de golpe el aire que había estado conteniendo. La delató el frío, que formó una nube de vapor frente a su boca. Sonrió al verlo, no sabía por qué le resultaba tan fácil ser cruel con ella. No se reconocía, pero no parecía ser capaz de dejar de hacerlo.

–¿Es acaso ese imbécil con el que has bailado cuatro veces esta noche? – Le preguntó él – No podías haber elegido mejor –añadió con ironía.

–¿Nolan Kuznetsov? – contestó ella riendo – No, en absoluto.

–Entonces, ¿de quién se trata?

Sianna lo miró de arriba abajo.

–Pareces empeñado en pensar que voy al encuentro de algún hombre. Pero claro, es justo lo que esperas de una mujer como yo, ¿verdad? Crees incluso que me dedico a ello de manera profesional – le dijo ella fuera de sí – Maldito seas – añadió entre dientes – De un modo u otro, no es asunto tuyo, pero te diré que si hay quienes me espera – esta vez su sonrisa llego a sus ojos.

A Shaoran se le hizo un nudo en el estómago al escuchar esas palabras, después de unos segundos se recuperó.

No estaban solos en mitad de la noche. A pesar de la hora, había mucho tráfico, ruido de autobuses y cientos de personas recorriendo las aceras. Pero él solo veía sus maravillosos ojos verdes y cómo le temblaba levemente el labio. Era casi imperceptible, pero lo notó. Quería tomarla en sus brazos y llevarla a algún sitio. Pero no sabía si deseaba tenerla en su cama o quedarse simplemente abrazándola. La segunda opción le parecía mucho más peligrosa. También quería disculparse y retirar sus palabras. Parecía empeñado en hacerle daño, cuando deseaba todo lo contrario. Pero se quedó callado, no sabía cómo decírselo.

–¿De verdad crees eso, Sianna? – Le preguntó él mientras se acercaba más a ella – ¿De verdad crees que te basta con salir corriendo para conseguir que todo termine? ¿Otra vez? ¿Crees que voy a dejar que te salgas con la tuya también ahora?, diciendo que te esperan.

–¿Qué es lo que quieres, Shaoran?

Por fin había conseguido que le hablara la verdadera Sianna y que abandonara sus juegos.

–¿Qué haces aquí?

–¿Por qué te interesa tanto? – Repuso ella riendo – ¿Es que te molesta que no tenga nada que ver contigo?

–Todo lo contrario – le aseguró él con algo más de frialdad – Has tenido una temporada estupendo, ¿verdad? Es por tu nueva conquista, por la que apareces de nuevo – le preguntó entonces con ironía – Eso es al menos lo que he oído.

Se sintió desnuda y vulnerable, algo que siempre trataba de evitar, sobre todo cuando estaba cerca de ese hombre y después de lo que había ocurrido la última vez. Lo peor de todo era no poder contarle la verdad ni defenderse. Tenía que aceptar lo que decían de ella, algo que todo el mundo había creído. No entendía por qué le dolía tanto esa vez. Después de todo, era solo un escándalo más. Pero esa vez, las noticias en las que se había visto envuelta no las había inventado ella.

–Sí, claro – repuso ella con una sonrisa, desviando la mirada – Escucha he cambiado y debo decirte que…

Una risa cortó lo que trataba de decir y enfoco los ojos de Shaoran.

–Claro – repuso con ironía – Y, por alguna razón inexplicable, has elegido regresar para demostrar tu gran cambio y así conseguir un nuevo marido. Con cortarte el cabello y pintarlo no cambia lo que eres.

Estaba claro que no la creía. No había esperado otra cosa. Por eso se sentía segura diciéndole la verdad. Creía que nada importaba porque ella no le importaba a nadie.

–Estuve reflexionando y tratado de encontrar mí camino, por eso he regresado – le dijo ella con una sonrisa.

–Estás muy guapa cuando mientes – le dijo él casi con ternura – Has conseguido convertirlo casi en un arte. Creo que deberías estar orgullosa de tu talento – agregó cruelmente.

–No puedo ser alguien que decida cambiar y mejorar su imagen – prosiguió ella – Algunos tenemos que reinventarnos sin nadie que nos apoye o nos crea.

–Veo que sigues intentando convencerme de que estás tratando de cambiar – repuso furioso – ¿Por qué te empeñas en seguir jugando así con la gente, Sianna? ¿Acaso mi cuenta bancaria era tan pequeña para tus ambiciones? ¿Qué es lo que esperas ganar?

–No, yo…

–¿No tuviste suficiente con un marido como yo?

Durante unos segundos, ella lo miró como si acabara de abofetearla. Vio que le costaba respirar y no tardó en esconderse bajo su máscara.

–Tu acompañante es preciosa – le dijo ella entonces para cambiar de tema – Estoy segura de que se convertirá en la esposa perfecta, pudorosa y obediente, a imagen y semejanza de lo que tu madre quiere.

No le gustaron sus palabras.

–¿Crees acaso que tú estás más capacitada para elegir a la que será mi futura esposa? – Replicó él.

–No, ella es perfecta. Me ha parecido que estaba completamente sobrecogida por la situación. No creo que le importe que tengas aventuras extramatrimoniales, a lo mejor ni siquiera se entera. Puede incluso que se sienta aliviada, no me ha parecido una mujer muy aventurera.

–Tú, en cambio, eres completamente distinta – le dijo mientras la miraba de arriba abajo – ¿Acaso te estás ofreciendo para ser mi amante?

–No –le dijo ella – No seré yo. Estoy segura de que habrá alguien más, pero no seré yo. Nunca.

–Eres una mentirosa – replicó él en un tono demasiado alto – ¿De verdad crees que vas a poder seguir huyendo de todo? ¿O crees que te bastará con fingir que te has vuelto una mujer respetable?

–Ya estoy harta de… – comenzó ella. Pero él no podía seguir fingiendo.

La detuvo para que no dijera nada más de la única manera que se le ocurrió, besándola con toda la pasión y la ira que había acumulado durante esos años. La besó hasta que se olvidó de todo y solo existía Sianna, su sabor y su aroma. Encajaban a la perfección. Tomó su cara entre las manos y la besó una y otra vez.

Poco a poco, fue desapareciendo su ira y encendiéndose la llama de la pasión en su interior. La besó hasta olvidar dónde estaban y quiénes eran. Olvidó que alguien podría estar viéndolos así. Solo podía pensar en ella y en cuánto deseaba hacerle el amor. Se imaginó sobre ella, bajo ella, a su lado. Estaba deseando unir sus cuerpos hasta que no supieran dónde empezaba uno y terminaba el otro. Habría dado cualquier cosa en ese momento por poder estar con ella una vez más. Pero ella gimió levemente y se apartó de él.

–En realidad no me deseas, Shaoran – le dijo ella sin aliento – Deseas lo que crees que soy, lo que ves cuando me miras, pero no a mí.

–¿Cómo puedes saber lo que quiero?

–Poco me importa lo que tú quieras – replicó ella – Lo que me importa es lo que quiero yo y no es esto. No quiero besar a un hombre que me odia y hacerlo en secreto, en medio de la oscuridad, mientras que la joven con la que va a casarse lo espera en otro lugar lleno de gente, luces y un entorno mucho más apropiado.

–Pero te deseo a ti – insistió él acercándose un poco más. Pero ella se apartó y lo fulminó con la mirada.

–Han pasado tres años. No me conoces, ya no soy la super modelo Sianna Kino – le dijo ella – Lo que deseas es una fantasía que no existe, como todos los demás. No tiene nada que ver conmigo.

–Te conozco mejor de lo que crees S… – repuso él con el corazón en la garganta.

–No, no es verdad – Lo interrumpió ella – Pero yo sí te conozco a ti. Te crees con derecho a juzgarme e insultarme. Te gusta recordarme cada fallo que tengo cuando lo único que haces tú es bailar al son que te marca tu madre. Nunca vas a conseguir terminar de cumplir la penitencia que te ha impuesto. ¿No te das cuenta, Li? Nunca vas a poder recuperar a tu padre.

–¡Cállate! – exclamó él con dureza.

–Prefieres pasar el resto de tu vida sin posibilidad de ser feliz antes que enfrentarte a tu madre – insistió ella – Estás incluso dispuesto a casarte con quien ella elija, como si estuviéramos en el siglo XVIII. ¿Cómo puedes atreverte a decirme que mi vida es patética? Puede que sea muy débil y una vergüenza para mi familia, pero al menos yo no finjo ser quien no soy – agregó mientras levantaba orgullosa la cara – Con defectos o sin ellos.

–¿Cómo puedes hablar así? Te has empeñado durante toda tu vida en menospreciar lo que te corresponde por nacimiento – replicó él fuera de sí.

–No puedes hablar de mí, Li. No me conoces y nunca llegarás a hacerlo – le dijo ella con tristeza.

Se le encogió el corazón al ver cómo lo miraba. Sintió que la estaba perdiendo en ese momento, que la había decepcionado. Ella era la que lo abandonaba una y otra vez, pero se dio cuenta de que él era el que la estaba empujando. Le brillaban los ojos y sus labios temblaban, pero se apartó de él. Se dio cuenta de que no iba a volver a su lado. Ni esa noche ni nunca.

–Sakura – susurró desesperado.

Pero ya era demasiado tarde. Ella se había dado la vuelta y bajaba los escalones hasta su coche. Lo dejó donde estaba, solo.

Continuara...


	2. Aún estoy temblando

Disclaimer: Card Captors Sakura, no me pertenece.

FAITH

Capítulo 2

Desde la amplia terraza de su dormitorio, disponía de una vista del sendero que conducía hasta la villa de su abuelo. En una mano sostenía una copa de vino, del que había estado bebiendo durante la última hora. Había olvidado lo tranquilo y sedante que era el lugar, aunque rara vez visitaba la villa. Sencillamente, no tenía tiempo. Vivía en Tokio, controlando el vasto imperio que en ese momento era su legado.

Un carro se había detenido en el sendero y vio cómo bajaba una mujer muy hermosa de cabellos negros que iba a toda prisa hasta la puerta principal. Cuando desapareció de vista, se incorporó y se dirigió a la puerta, bebiéndose el resto del vino de un trago y dejando la copa vacía en el aparador de la habitación en la que había estado.

–¡No irás! – El tono de Tomoyo por lo general amable, denotaba furor – ¿Te das cuenta de lo peligroso que es que vuelvas a Hong Kong?

Sakura, parecía preocupada. Sus ojos verdes miraron hacia el cristal donde se reflejaba su hermosa cara. Con labios perfectamente delineados, eran especialmente propensos a la sonrisa. La nariz perfilada, heredada de su madre, y la firmeza de su barbilla conferían carácter a su cara, haciendo de ella algo más que una chica hermosa, una mujer excepcional que atraía sobre su persona numerosas miradas de admiración.

Pero en ese momento, su expresión era seria. Le angustiaba el enorme paso que iba a dar, pues dadas las circunstancias, el volver a Hong Kong implicaba un gran peligro.

–El abuelo me necesita. Él me ha pedido que vaya y aunque no lo hubiera hecho, iría de todos modos – miró suplicante a la mujer que estaba frente a ella.

Sakura no quería que su amiga se disgustara, pero la llamada del deber era demasiado fuerte como para ignorarla.

–Si te das cuenta que he dicho Hong Kong – Decía Tomoyo con ironía y haciendo ademan de desaprobación.

–He escuchado perfectamente.

–Además el abuelo te odia, no deberías ir – Añadía con desesperanza – No le debes nada a él, ni a la familia.

–No estoy molesta con el abuelo. Él siempre ha sido muy estricto conmigo por la forma en que lleve mi vida – hizo una pausa para proseguir – Durante algunos años, le estuve haciendo la vida imposible a él, sé que aún no me perdona. Pero soy lo único que le queda, sabes que me ha costado mucho trabajo ganarme su respeto y sigo esforzándome para llegar a eso. Tomoyo, quiero demostrarle al mundo que ya no soy una femme fatale.

Ella sabía que aquella no era la única razón por la que deseaba volver a Hong Kong. A pesar de haber intentado olvidarle con todas sus fuerzas, su risa, su genio indómito, la protección que le brindaba. Durante un instante, creyó volver a la isla, a aquellas aguas en las que Shaoran le había enseñado a navegar.

La ira borró la imagen de su mente y la volvió a inundar el dolor. Ella tenía que acordarse de otros aspectos de Shaoran y debía tenerlos muy presentes si pensaba volver una vez más a sus dominios. Él ya no significaba nada para ella, se dijo a sí misma, de la misma manera que ella nunca había significado nada para él.

UN AÑO ANTES - - -

Se concentró en la imagen que le devolvía el espejo. Se había maquillado con sobriedad y su larga melena en un recogido para tener una imagen lo más profesional posible. Había elegido su ropa con el mismo criterio. Sabía que su aspecto era elegante y conservador.

Sakura esperó a su abuelo en el mismo frío salón de la mansión donde había pasado muchos momentos desagradables durante su juventud. Estaba en el segundo piso de la gran casa que ocupaba una manzana entera del centro de Tomoeda y frente a la que se detenían muchos turistas para hacer fotografías de la conocida fachada.

Se abrió de repente la puerta y entró su abuelo. Le dedicó una mirada nada más verla que consiguió que la temperatura del salón bajara. Tenía el mismo aspecto de siempre. Aunque iba vestido de manera muy distinguida y elegante, su expresión era sombría.

–No has conseguido engañarme con tu cambio de actitud – le dijo su abuelo a modo de saludo mientras la miraba con desdén.

Después, fue a sentarse frente a ella. Suspiró al darse cuenta de que la historia se repetía una y otra vez. Tal y como había esperado, su abuelo se había sentado en el mismo sillón.

–No sé a qué te refieres – repuso ella.

Lo sabía perfectamente, pero quería que se lo dijera él.

–Me refiero a tomar cargo en la compañía. Recuerdo que hace seis años renunciaste a tu nombre por esas tonterías de ser meretriz…

Sakura apretó los dientes.

–Modelaje, se llama modelaje – lo interrumpió bruscamente.

–Ahora, me pregunto – Le dijo su abuelo ignorando su interrupción – ¿Qué es lo que quieres? Has desprestigiado a nuestra familia, al legado de más de cincuenta generaciones, escandalo tras escándalo.

–Abuelo, he renunciado. Ya no soy modelo, desde hace un año – Dijo con fingida calma – Imagino que tus palabras son una manera de darme la bienvenida – le dijo entonces con ironía – Después de no vernos por dos años.

–Sé que no es nada más que un juego y que lo único que pretendes es engañar a todo mundo para que piensen que has cambiado y te has convertido en una mujer decente. Aunque cambies tu modo de vestir, nadie va a olvidar las escandalosas prendas que has lucido en el pasado o lo poco de ellas.

Sakura pasó la mano sobre sus elegantes pantalones blancos. Su abuelo no podía saber lo dolida y humillada que se sentía, aunque era en parte el culpable de que ella albergara esos sentimientos. Su abuelo solo veía lo que ella le mostraba, igual que todo el mundo, y decidió no mostrarle nada en esos momentos.

–El portero de tu edificio me ha dicho que volviste a la ciudad esta semana, después de un año de ausencia, solo para empacar tus cosas – repuso el abuelo – Tuve que revisar entonces las revistas de chismes para saber dónde habías estado, pero no encontré nada. No sé qué has estado haciendo todo este tiempo, pero estás consiguiendo el mismo efecto de siempre. No me gusta nada tu actitud.

–Me encuentro bien, gracias por preguntar – repuso ella como si acabara de preguntarle por su salud – El año que he estado fuera, me ha ayudado mucho a aclarar mis ideas. He dejado el ático, y he comprado una casa. Te agradezco que te intereses por mí. Como siempre, me emociona ver cuánto te preocupa tu nieta.

–Tu vida es un drama que dejó de interesarme hace mucho tiempo – le aseguró con frialdad – La próxima vez que trates de terminar con tu vida en uno de esos clubs o en alguna fiesta, asegúrate de hacerlo bien. No lo dejes a medias. No es nada fácil arreglar los líos en los que te metes y ocultarlos para que no afecten más al prestigio de esta familia – agregó sin importarle el efecto que pudieran tener sus crueles palabras – ¿Lo entiendes? ¿Estoy siendo lo suficientemente claro?

Se quedó sentada sin decir nada y respiró profundamente, no pensaba darle a su abuelo la satisfacción.

–Muy claro – le dijo ella con su sonrisa más falsa – La próxima vez que pierda el conocimiento y entre en un estado de coma, me aseguraré de morir. Te lo prometo –añadió mientras lo miraba a los ojos.

–Eres la mayor decepción de mi vida –le dijo su abuelo como si le estuviera hablando del tiempo.

–Llevas diciéndome lo mismo desde que tenía diez años – Le enorgullecía ser capaz de escuchar todas esas cosas sin reaccionar de ninguna manera, como si sus palabras ya no pudieran hacerle daño – Te aseguro que sé perfectamente lo que sientes por mí. Y, si no lo hubiera sabido hasta ahora, me lo acabas de dejar muy claro al sugerirme que trate de quitarme la vida con más acierto que hace dos años.

–No tengo ni idea de qué has podido estar haciendo durante tanto tiempo, pero la verdad es que tampoco me importa – le dijo su abuelo entonces con absoluta frialdad – Lo único bueno que puedo decir esta vez es que has conseguido no salir en la prensa, pero supongo que las facturas serán desorbitadas, como siempre.

Ella pensó entonces que sí, había gastado mucho, pero había sido más un gasto emocional.

–Lo único que tenías que hacer era dejar esa tontería de ser modelo, casarte y tener un hijo varón. Y ni siquiera pudiste hacer eso, ¿no? – Sus duras palabras se quedaron colgando en el aire entre los dos – No vales para nada y eso no va a cambiar nunca.

Vio algo distinto en sus ojos en ese instante y se quedó sin aliento. Se preguntó si su abuelo tendría sentimientos después de todo.

–Lo tendré –murmuró muy bajo – a su debido momento lo conocerás, será el nuevo legado.

–No me hagas reír, con tus acciones dudo que encuentres a un hombre de buena familia, esos ya están casados. Y si piensas que aceptare menos, te digo desde hoy que estas fuera de mi testamento tú y los bastardos que puedas tener. Que no se te olvide que eres famosa por tus escándalos y tu inmoralidad.

Le parecía increíble que pudiera hablarle con tanto odio. Y le dolia.

–No estoy aquí para que hablemos del pasado. La verdad es que casi no me acuerdo – mintió – Vengo a decirte que voy a recuperar mi nombre a tus ojos, porque voy a tomar posición en la compañía.

Su abuelo se quedó mirándola unos segundos antes de contestar.

–Tienes que cederme de manera oficial tus acciones – le dijo entonces su abuelo con firmeza y entregándole unas hojas – No veo motivo alguno para que sigamos como hasta ahora, si me cedes las acciones, ya no será necesario que tengas a ese representante en el consejo. En cuanto firmes los papeles, ya no tendrás que preocuparte por la compañía. Y yo no tendré que preocuparme por ti.

–¿Acaso esos papeles van a poner fin también a nuestra relación de parentesco? – le dijo ella – Te lo he dicho, vengo a decirte que soy Sakura Kinomoto parte del consejo directivo, desde mañana – le aseguró sin dejar de sonreír.

Lo observó para ver cómo reaccionaba, no se cansaba de examinarlo para ver si descubría, aunque fuera por casualidad, que su abuelo era humano. A pesar de todo, no perdía la esperanza.

–Has usado a Eriol que te representa en estas reuniones durante años. ¿De verdad crees que voy a tomarte en serio ahora? – le preguntó su abuelo.

Volvió a sentir dolor en su interior y anheló cosas que nunca había tenido ni iba a tener. Le habría gustado ser capaz de creer que el monstruo era su abuelo, no ella. Pero seguía importándole lo que pensara de ella. Pero su abuelo se había limitado a tratarla como si fuera una responsabilidad de la que estaba deseando librarse.

–Está claro que no eres la persona más adecuada para ocupar este papel – La miraba como si hubiera ganado la batalla – ¡Limítate a firmar los papeles! – continuó su abuelo con dureza.

–Lo siento, abuelo, pero no voy a hacerlo. Nos vemos en la oficina.

Supo en ese instante que aquello era un adiós.

PRESENTE - - -

–Mira, Sakura. Aún recuerdo cómo llegaste de tu última ida a Hong Kong hace tres años. Llegaste destrozada y no quiero decirte como lo pasaste el primer año – Tomoyo suspiro.

–Tú sabes bien, que cuando te pedí ayuda hacía más de medio año que no veía a Li – no deseaba discutir, ya tenía bastantes problemas – Es verdad que acababa de pasar una mala racha, pero eso se debió más que nada a que tardé bastante en recuperarme después de la perdida de Sying – se le ensombrecieron los ojos al recordar su perdida.

–Lo siento Sakura, siento recordarte tu perdida.

Todo lo que le había pasado había sido por culpa de Li. Tomoyo lo sabía muy bien, pues había sido testigo de la depresión que había padecido después de la perdida de Sying.

–Gracias Tomoyo.

–¿Y qué vas a hacer con Siu? Corres el riesgo de que Li se entere y eso es lo último que deseas – dijo Tomoyo para cambiar la conversación.

–¡Tú sabes bien que Siu está por encima de todo!

–Me duele que Siu y tú os separéis. No dejes que el abuelo te manipule así.

–Tomoyo, sé que estas preocupada pero tengo que ir para demostrarle al abuelo que puedo manejar la parte de la empresa que me corresponde, sabes que él y todo el consejo desconfiando de mis habilidades y ese contrato sería muy importante para él y la Compañía.

–¡Pero a costo de que!

–El abuelo me dijo que Li solo acepto hablar conmigo para hacer esa alianza, a los demás representantes los rechazo.

–Sakura eso es una trampa, lo sabes.

–Lo sé, pero si así puedo ganar un poco de respeto de mi abuelo lo hare. Entiéndeme estoy desesperada, ya no sé qué hacer para que todos sepan que ahora soy una persona mejor.

A Sakura no le gustaba discutir y mucho menos con Tomoyo, que la había apoyado tanto en los momentos difíciles.

–Bien, si eso es lo que se necesita, si algo llega a suceder, piensa que cuentas conmigo.

Por primera vez, desde que había recibido la llamada de su abuelo, estaba serena.

Sin embargo, su estado de ánimo era muy diferente al día siguiente, cuando llegó al aeropuerto de China. Había mantenido una ardua lucha consigo misma para tratar de olvidar la razón por la que había abandonado Hong Kong para siempre.

Intentó sofocar la ira y la amargura que amenazaban con surgir una vez más. Recordaba su despedida con Siu, aquella mañana, tristeza. Eso aumentaba su sentimiento y su ira. De repente, sintió el impulso de volverse e ignorar la llamada de su abuelo.

Todo lo que había amado se encontraba allí. Todos sus sueños y esperanzas habían estado cifrados en Li, pero él la había respondido haciéndola huir de aquellas tierras que llego a amar.

Su relación siempre había tenido algo de irreal, ella siempre le había mirado con recelo, esperando que cambiara de actitud con respecto a ella en cualquier momento.

Ahora no se explicaba que la perspectiva de verle de nuevo la turbara tanto. En la llamada le explicaba que un empleado de la Corporación Li la esperaría en el aeropuerto y que al día siguiente habría una junta para aclarar los puntos de la alianza. Por lo tanto solo estaría dos días.

Pero ella no se esperó ver precisamente a Li. Lo vio antes de que él la viera a ella. Y eso hizo que sus rodillas temblaran. No estaba preparada para verlo tan pronto, desde hace dos meses que se habían reencontrado en ese acto benéfico. No había cambiado nada. Tal vez su expresión era un poco más dura y estaba más delgado, pero eso era todo.

¿Qué pensaría de ella ahora?

Se encontraba junto a la entrada principal para verla y Sakura agradeció esa circunstancia, pues una cosa era pensar en él y otra muy distinta, verle.

Su traje negro carbón de corte elegante, resaltaba sus anchos hombros. Con la cabeza inclinada hacia atrás, escudriñaba a la muchedumbre con su característica arrogancia. Destacaba entre la gente. Poseía una varonil belleza masculina y el cuerpo de una estatua, alto y bien formado.

Li jamás se movía sin su chófer y custodio. La enorme riqueza que poseía le ponía en grave peligro y en todas las fotos que aparecían de Li en los periódicos, podía verse a Jang, alerta y vigilante, siempre con gesto amenazador. Su poder era evidente, como si llevara puesta una armadura, y sus ojos, observadores e inteligentes, la localizaron antes que Li.

Sakura traía más corto el cabello de la parte de atrás de su cabeza, dándole un aire más exótico a su cara y su esbelta y bella figura destacaba entre la multitud. Ataviada con un serio conjunto color beige y una blusa verde, adornando sus orejas con unos sencillos diamantes, era totalmente distinta a la chica que él había conocido. Li la vio en ese momento, pero si se sorprendió, no lo demostró, pues sus ojos ámbar y fríos permanecieron impasibles. Con la cabeza erguida y pasos de diosa avanzó hacia él.

Él la observó mientras se acercaba. Parecía todavía más alta y esbelta de lo que él la recordaba. Sus ojos verdes tenían aún aquella luminosidad que tanto le había impresionado, pero su expresión era fría a causa del odio.

Él no se movió ni sonrió, sin embargo, sus ojos ámbar la miraron con tal intensidad que ella dudó por un instante y creyó que volvía a ahogarse en sus profundidades. Se controló y continuó impávida. Luego sonrió a Jang y volvió la cabeza y su famosa sonrisa a Li.

–Tsáo-shán jáo, Sakura. Doy bienvenida a mi esposa que vuelve – saludó Li y ella se estremeció con una mezcla de irritación, alegría, dolor y pánico.

Continuara...


	3. ¿Qué es lo que esperabas?

FAITH

Capítulo 3

Aquellas palabras tenían el fin de provocarla.

–También hablo chino – le contestó en ese idioma – Y no soy tu esposa.

En realidad, no deseaba que él se disgustara, lo único que quería era verle lo menos posible. Hablar de negocios y volver a Tokio lo antes posible.

–Pareces sorprendida. ¿Qué es lo que esperabas?

–¿De ti?, nada – dijo con su famosa sonrisa.

–Entonces no te sentirás desilusionada, esposa mía.

–¡No soy tu esposa!

–El que repitas esas palabras, no las hace un hecho, Sakura.

–¡Entonces deberías tomar tu, ese ejemplo!

Él la miró con desprecio.

–Es posible. Pero como la razón está de mi parte, será inútil todo lo que digas.

–Se suponía que iba a venir alguien más a recogerme, no esperaba que el director de la Compañía viniera en persona a recogerme.

–Vamos – la cogió de un brazo y la guió hacia fuera.

–¿Cómo podría rechazar una invitación así? – le decía mientras salían.

Miró hacia el cielo. Se relajó y sonrió. Él observó su reacción sensual al ambiente, consciente de los recuerdos.

Recordaba perfectamente la sensación que le había producido su suave piel y el calor que desprendía su boca. Esa mujer era un auténtico volcán y estar con ella había sido una experiencia increíble e inolvidable. Creía que representaba como nadie la excitación, el peligro, la adrenalina y el deseo.

CUATRO AÑOS ANTES - - -

Había ido con pocas ganas a ese evento, resignado a aguantar un par de horas muy aburridas antes de poder regresar a casa. Pero entonces la vio. Vestía un diminuto vestido plateado y esa larga cabellera color trigo suelta danzaba con sus movimientos.

Nunca había perdido el tiempo leyendo las historias que contaban las revistas, ni siquiera cuando él era el protagonista de los artículos, casi siempre inventados. Aun así, habría sido imposible que se le pasara por alto que Sianna Kino era la mujer más famosa del momento. Las revistas la adoraban analizaban al detalle sus palabras, su ropa y su imagen. La destripaban a diario. La quería conocer. Se empezó a acercar a ella.

Shaoran Li, estaba allí y era él. No podía ser otra persona, era impresionante y tenía una masculinidad que los demás hombres sólo podían soñar, lo conocía de nombre y le atraía como la miel a la abeja. Le resultaba tan conocido como cualquier estrella de cine que salía en las revistas. De hecho, Li había pasado algún tiempo apareciendo a menudo en ese tipo de prensa.

Era mucho más que un hombre extraordinariamente atractivo con maravillosos ojos del color ámbar y pelo chocolate. Llevaba con elegancia y cierta despreocupación pertenecer a la familia Li, como si fuera un privilegio, pero del que él prefería no presumir. Bastaba con ver cómo se movía, el poder y la arrogancia que transmitía, para darse cuenta de que procedía de dos de las familias más prominentes de la alta sociedad de China.

Sus predecesores habían sido grandes empresarios, líderes y visionarios, hombres generosos y dados a la filantropía. Y él era el heredero perfecto de esa saga: fuerte, atractivo, engreído y con cierto aire peligroso. Ella procedía del mismo tipo de familia. Pero para Sakura era algo más. Observar a su alucinación acercarse, era tal placer que no dio el sorbo de champan que estaba a punto de dar.

Su alucinación se paró delante de ella y le quitó la copa de los dedos para dársela a alguno de sus amigos con los que había estado platicando. Con la otra mano la sujetó de la cintura y ella notó una sacudida que le dijo que él era real.

Era alto, delgado y duro como una roca. Los ojos eran ámbar y brillantes y entonaban perfectamente con la costosa tela del esmoquin.

—¿Baila, Shaoran Li? — se atrevió a preguntar.

—He estado esperando para bailar contigo.

Su voz era grave y profunda y evocaba imágenes muy sugerentes de una noche sensual en la cama.

Sakura tuvo la sensación de que la habitación se balanceaba ligeramente mientras él la llevaba diestramente a un rincón junto a la puerta. No importaba lo más mínimo que fueran los únicos que bailaban la delicada melodía que interpretaba un pianista en el otro extremo de la habitación.

El calor que él transmitía era abrasador y su enorme cuerpo hacía que le temblaran las rodillas. La mano que la tomaba de la cintura se apoyaba atrevidamente en lo más bajo de su espalda y el placer de encontrarse estrechada entre su mano y su cuerpo era casi erótico.

—¿Está coqueteando conmigo?

—Sí, Sianna Kino.

—¿Por qué? — dijo entrecerrando los ojos y humedeciendo su labio inferior.

—Supongo que porque usted me gusta — la miró fijamente a los ojos.

Sakura apenas podía respirar. Nunca antes su naturaleza femenina se había visto tan abrasada por un hombre tan salvajemente masculino. La cadencia de su cuerpo la encendía por dentro y sintió que se derretía. El impulso instintivo de abrazarse a él y no dejarlo escapar la hizo soltarse de su mano y enlazarle el cuello con los brazos. El también estrechó su abrazo y juntó su mandíbula a la suave mejilla de Sakura, y ella le susurró al oído.

—Si lo que intenta es excitarme, Shaoran Li, lo está consiguiendo.

—Desde luego, la seducción es lo suyo.

—Llevo mucho tiempo practicando mientras lo esperaba a usted, Shaoran Li.

—Ese tipo de afirmaciones podrían traerle muchos problemas — sonrió con cinismo.

Le había sorprendido descubrir que era una mujer divertida e inteligente. De pronto su boca se apoderó de la de la joven y la besó incansablemente hasta hacerla perder la noción de todo.

–Ven conmigo – le había dicho entonces. Pero no podía recordar si se lo había pedido u ordenado.

Ella lo había estado rodeando con sus brazos y tenía sus pechos aplastados contra su torso. Le había parecido entonces una mujer mágica que había conseguido hechizarlo con sus ojos verdes selva y su delicioso cuerpo. Con ella entre sus brazos, también él se había sentido un ser especial.

Recordaba muy bien cómo se había reído Sakura. Creía que ella también había estado disfrutando de su compañía y no le preguntó adónde quería llevarla o qué quería hacer con ella. Se limitó a darle otro beso y a contestar su sugerencia.

–¿Cómo podría rechazar una invitación así? – le había dicho Sakura también entonces.

Shaoran profirió una blasfemia en chino, pero sus brazos la estrecharon aún más transportándolos a un paraíso de seguridad y sensualidad... sólo durante unos segundos más, hasta que empezó la siguiente canción. Después la tomo de la mano y salieron del lugar.

PRESENTE - - -

Recordó cómo había reaccionado su cuerpo al oírlo. No sabía si ella estaría pensando también en ese momento. Si lo hacía, su rostro no dejaba entrever sus pensamientos en absoluto.

Sakura liberó su brazo y le siguió hasta el Mercedes. Él se portaba como un rey y todos lo aceptaban. Se metió en el coche sin permitirle que la ayudara, molesta consigo misma por su reacción a todo lo que le era familiar.

–¿Cómo está tu madre? – Preguntó sin mirarle – Escuche que está enferma.

–Así es, aún no se puede mover con libertad, pero está mucho mejor – le contestó con frialdad – Los planes han cambiado, tenemos que ir a Hong Kong, hoy, zarparemos en cuanto lleguemos al puerto.

–Se me informo que sería mañana antes de la junta – le miró incrédula – ¿A qué se debe el cambio?

–Como lo has comentado, mi madre necesita de mí, un ataque al corazón no es cosa de risa, se está quedando en mi mansión, pero se ha recuperado y ya no hay peligro. Todo está arreglado para tu llegada.

–No necesito ir yo. No creo que a tu madre le haga gracia saber que estoy a menos de un kilómetro de ella, así que solo déjame en un hotel y mañana llegare – le miró con resentimiento.

–¡No, Sakura! – La miró con dureza – Yo, personalmente te llevaré, ya está todo organizado y mi madre no tiene nada que decir al respecto.

–Comprendo – musitó furiosa – Por un momento había olvidado que estoy de nuevo en China y de que por consiguiente, soy incapaz de resolver mis propios asuntos. Discúlpame, Li.

Miró a su alrededor buscando algo que atrajera su atención y le permitiera ignorarle. Sin embargo, no pasaba por alto que él era una persona que podía pasar de la amabilidad a la furia en cuestión de segundos.

Jang subió el cristal que separaba la parte de delante del coche de la de atrás y los dejó aislados en su iracundo silencio. Los ojos del chófer se encontraron con los de ella en el espejo retrovisor y le dijeron que aquello era lo que esperaba, pero no lo que deseaba.

–¿Dónde me voy a alojar? – preguntó ella después de un prolongado silencio.

–En la mansión, desde luego – sin mirarla añadió – Y como he supuesto que no querrías pasar la noche conmigo, he mandado disponer toda una sección para ti, con habitación, sala y una piscina privada.

Sakura apretó los puños. Claro que no deseaba pasar la noche con él. La última vez que había estado allí, había sido para hacer su equipaje y abandonar a Li. Ella se había ido furiosa y al día siguiente estaba en Ibiza, sola y asustada.

No, claro que no quería quedarse con él. No deseaba volver a verle jamás.

La ira la hizo vibrar. Aquello ya no significaba nada para él y sintió una gran tristeza al recordar el pasado.

–¿Te parece bien lo que he dispuesto? – Su voz era fría – Podrás dedicar la tarde a nadar. Yo tengo cosas que hacer.

–Sí. Me parece bien, Li – le devolvió la mirada con la misma frialdad – Pero tendré que salir.

–No lo harás – le aseguró con rabia y la agarró de una muñeca – Te quedarás en la mansión. Tengo muchos enemigos y no creo que ignoren tu llegada.

–¿Y por qué les va a interesar ese hecho?

–No seas estúpida – le gritó furioso – Porque eres mi esposa.

–¡Ya no soy tu esposa! – Le gritó – ¡Permíteme recordarte por última vez que estamos divorciados! Recibiste todos los papeles y también el fallo del jurado.

–Sí. Un frío documento legal. Me acuerdo que te nombraban allí como la susodicha. Lo recibí, Sakura, y lo arrojé en el acto al fuego. En Japón te puedes llamar como quieras, pero aquí ¡Eres mi esposa! – Recorrió su bello cuerpo con los ojos – Si quisiera, podría reclamar mis derechos, los cuales me has negado durante tres años.

Ella le miró en silencio, sorprendida por su actitud, y él le soltó la muñeca. Estaba más pálida que nunca.

–No te alarmes. Ya no me interesas – declaró y la miró amenazante – Ya he dicho que tienes una sección de la mansión para ti sola. Quédate allí hasta que pase por ti, si estimas en algo tu integridad.

Se miraron como dos enemigos y ella tuvo que hacer un gran esfuerzo para controlarse. Si él pensaba que podía intimidarla con amenazas, estaba muy equivocado.

–No voy a discutir más, Li. Lo único que tenemos que hacer es ponernos de acuerdo para que nuestros caminos no se vuelvan a cruzar ¿Te parece bien? Yo sólo he venido por la junta, después, volveré a casa y saldré de tu vida.

Volvió a mirar a la calle, pero las manos le temblaban.

–Será un poco difícil que no nos veamos – comento él sin alterarse – Si firmamos el acuerdo con mis cláusulas, nos seguiremos viendo, debemos vernos y guardar las apariencias para no herir a tu abuelo y ambas empresas. Quizá puedas controlar tus rabietas de niña malcriada y recordar que ya no hay razón por la cual tenga que consentirte o mimarte.

–¡Nunca me has mimado! – contestó irritada, pero inmediatamente se arrepintió de su explosión.

Debía permanecer callada, pero todo lo que le decía Li la molestaba.

–Te adoraba, te idolatraba. Pero en vez de eso debía haberte propinado unos buenos azotes. Tal vez si lo hubiera hecho no estaríamos aquí, como dos enemigos, atacándonos.

–Tú nunca me adoraste – las palabras fueron pronunciadas con un tono de súplica – Si lo hubieras hecho, te habrías enfrentado a tu madre y a las críticas que me rodeaban.

Lo que no perdonaba era que no la hubiera defendido de todo el escándalo en que la habían implicado. El no respondió y sus pensamientos volvieron a hace tres años.

TRES AÑOS ANTES - - -

Ya eran las nueve y media y la fiesta de compromiso había comenzado oficialmente media hora antes. Antes de irse a saludar a todos los amigos que iban llegando, se había asegurado que haría que todos giraran la cabeza para mirarla.

Vestía con la misma elegancia de siempre, esa vez el lujoso modelo era de un impecable color rojo intenso resultaba deslumbrante que realzaba su pelo rubio y su cuerpo perfecto, igual que la primera vez que se lo probó. De hecho, mejor, porque llevaba su larga melena dorada recogida, zapatos de tacón muy alto y accesorios extravagantes pero muy elegantes. La espalda caía osadamente hasta el final de la espalda, aunque la parte frontal era de un recato engañoso.

Sólo iba a estar en China un día más y se iría, si no es que antes, quería despejarse un rato. Salió con la cabeza alta. Estaba acostumbrada a que todo el mundo cediera para satisfacerla.

Encontró la enorme sala central llena de invitados. Se había contratado un servicio profesional de catering para ocuparse del banquete, que era una cena formal. Se habían distribuido varias mesas en el jardín para acomodar a los ochenta y tantos invitados. A algunos los había conocido en otras fiestas. Los niveles de ruido reflejaban la atmósfera reinante.

Fue recibida con entusiasmo e interés. Las mujeres la elogiaron por su elección de vestido, los hombres hicieron comentarios inapropiados y rieron. Casi todos hablaban un chino, creyendo que ella no entendía el idioma. Casi todo el mundo la criticaba solo por ser Sianna Kino, la modelo del año.

Shaoran entro con paso seguro y busco entre los invitados pero la esbelta rubia que había al otro lado del jardín hizo que se detuviera para poder admirarla. Habían pasado varios meses desde que estuvieron juntos y no lograba olvidarla. Podía notar que estaba serenamente exasperada, pese a tanta sonrisa que brindaba a quien le hablaba, a la vez que apuraba una copa de vino.

Los demás asistentes a la fiesta estaban demasiado concentrados en sí mismos como para observar la tristeza hermética de aquellos ojos selva. Ninguno de ellos se habría dado cuenta de que su talento para conseguir que los camareros se acercaran a ella para cambiar discretamente la copa vacía por una llena era en parte porque necesitaba anestesiarse de la aburrida pretenciosidad de ese festejo tan elitista.

Esos ojos encantadores encerraban una inteligencia cautelosa y el desaliento propio de una mujer aburrida de una vida superficial y sin sentido. Era lo que ocurría cuando la vida no tenía más obstáculos que los que se podían salvar con la belleza y una sonrisa encantadora. Había aprendido mucho de ella, esa mujer lo trastornaba.

Al ser una modelo reconocida siempre se esperaba de ella algún escándalo, los paparazis estaban al pendiente siempre de su vida; sus vestimentas, sus conquistas, sus viajes, a las fiestas que asistía, lo que compraba y en donde, hasta lo que comía, él sabía todo de ella y siempre encontraba algo encantador en su forma de ser. Sabía perfectamente que todos los ricos la invitaban a sus fiestas para garantizar primera plana en alguna revista.

Algunos hombres, solteros o casados que apreciaban la clase, la educación y la belleza, se acercaban a ella para ofrecerle algún tipo de acuerdo, respetable o no, pero fracasaban. Su reputación para gastar dinero era estratosférica, ella tenía todo lo que quería, su linaje era vetusto y así lo era el imperio que tenía su abuelo.

Hacía un par de semanas que se había enterado de que tenía una relación con su primo, y se había mantenido alejado, había esperado a que la malcriada cometiera algún error y perdiera algunas carreras importantes para aparecer y quedarse con ella. La mujer elegante que lo había embelesado y enardecido. Shaoran la quería para él, le gustara a su familia o no.

Él le mostraría una vida satisfactoria y útil, y quizá llegara a amarlo.

Ella estaba hecha para las sonrisas y charlas casuales, pero a los pocos minutos descubrió que bajo ningún concepto ése iba a ser el caso, a medida que iba de grupo en grupo, charlando un poco con todos. No veía por ninguna parte a su pareja, se separó de un grupo para tomar otra copa cuando una voz le murmuró al oído.

–Estas muy hermosa.

Sakura se paralizó, respiró hondo y lentamente se volvió al encuentro de la persona que le hablaba. Ella pensaba que ya no le afectaba su presencia pero se equivocaba.

–Parece que tu novio necesita algunas lecciones sobre cómo cuidar a su mujer.

Se lo veía absoluta y devastadoramente atractivo. Los pantalones negros eran una concesión a la formalidad de la fiesta, con un elegante corte del esmoquin, notaba que el pulso se le aceleraba y se daba cuenta de que por segunda vez desde hacía mucho tiempo el corazón le latía con tuerza de la emoción. Brutalmente masculino.

¿De dónde había salido?

–Li, que sorpresa – fingió con su sonrisa más famosa – No necesito que me cuiden.

–Quizá no cuidarte – corrigió – pero habría pensado que siendo tu prometido, se habría quedado a tu lado como el pegamento. En particular con ese vestido.

–¿Qué le pasa a mi vestido? – se bebió el resto de su copa, pero no logró relajarla. Sentía el cuerpo como una cuerda estirada al límite.

–Demasiada piel expuesta en la espalda – musitó – Hace que un hombre se pregunte qué hay delante – se llevó la copa a los labios y bebió un sorbo, pero en ningún momento dejó de mirarla a la cara.

–Sabes que así soy yo. En todo caso iré a buscar a mi novio.

–¿Por qué? Pareces arreglarte muy bien sin él a tu lado. Como en todos los eventos.

–No veo nada extraño en ello – repuso.

–Se acaban de prometer. ¿No deberían estar dominados por la felicidad, sin poder apartar las manos del otro, sin ser capaces de separarse ni por un segundo?

–No sabía que fueras un hombre romántico que pensara en esos términos – respondió, soslayando la pregunta – además, no estamos comprometidos, no es mi estilo, no lo sabias – respondió con una sonrisa más sensual.

–Pues habla con mi primo al respecto, se la ha pasado diciéndole a su abuelo que eres la mujer ideal. En cuanto a mí, soy la clase de hombre que, desde luego, no perdería de vista a mi mujer, al menos no por segunda vez.

–Las cosas son diferentes en Japón. La posesividad desapareció en el medievo. Y tú y yo no tenemos nada.

–No me malinterpretes. Yo creo en los derechos de las mujeres. Sin embargo, estás aquí sola, en la fiesta de compromiso de nuestra prima. Era lógico esperar que Eriol estuviera a tu lado, para presentarte a la familia.

–Sabes que tu familia no me acepta. Solo estoy aquí por consideración al apellido y por Eriol, claro – decía mientras sonreía – Además conozco a algunos de los invitados y me gusta charlar con ellos – hacia ademan con las manos – Creo que deberíamos circular entre los invitados.

–Sólo siento curiosidad.

–¿Sí? – Repuso con sarcasmo – Li en verdad me diviertes pero, me esperan.

–Sianna, quédate conmigo, seré mejor compañía que cualquiera – llamó a una camarera con la mano y tomó dos copas de champán, entregándole una a ella – Te deseo y tú a mí.

–Shaoran ¿Cómo puedes decir eso?, cuando estoy saliendo con Eriol – sonrió y esquivo su mirada en busca de un escape – Además, yo me relaciono con hombres que no tienen un horario habitual de trabajo...

–Abandonemos este lugar.

Ella bebió champán y sintió el cosquilleo de las burbujas al bajarle por la garganta. El instinto le decía que se alejara de Li. Pero algo en él hizo que se quedara. Las copas de vino y ahora el champán con el estómago vacío tampoco ayudaron.

Li jugó con el champán en la copa, pero sin quitarle en ningún momento los ojos de encima.

Ella tembló.

–¿Y bien? – Instó Li – Salimos de este lugar, Sianna.

Bebió un poco más de champán y la observó como si dispusiera de todo el tiempo del mundo. Sujetó con fuerza el pie de la copa, porque durante un momento, quiso alargar la mano y tocarla, sólo para comprobar que su tacto era igual que su visión.

Experimentó una punzada de irritación cuando Eriol se acercó hasta ellos y pasó un brazo por los hombros de Sakura para pegarla a él.

–¿No es la más guapa? – Sonrió con gesto travieso y alzó la copa – Hay una mujer que no te quita los ojos de encima Shaoran – decía mientras señalaba con la cabeza a la mujer.

Shaoran trató de sonreír, pero deseó que su primo se largara para poder terminar la conversación. Era una locura el modo en que la percibía con cada fibra de su cuerpo.

–Sí, la conozco...

–Justo tu tipo, Shaoran – lo interrumpió Eriol – Una cabellera oscura, curvas y al parecer recatada hasta la medula. Me sorprende que tu madre no te haya localizado ya para presentártela.

A Sakura no le extrañó que esa mujer fuera su tipo. El tipo exuberante de cuerpo y pobre de carácter. Entonces se sonrojó por lo poco caritativa que era con alguien a quien jamás había visto.

–No tengo un tipo de mujer – corrigió Shaoran con irritación.

–Quizá deberías ir con la chica – indicó Sakura con cara divertida – No querríamos interponernos en tu camino hacia una posible pareja, ¿verdad?

Shaoran titubeó. En circunstancias normales, habría estado encantado de conocer a la chica, pero cuando miró al ángel rubio que le devolvía la mirada con inocencia, sintió una descabellada renuencia a marcharse. La quería para él.

Sianna era todo lo que necesitaba. Era vivaz, deslumbrante e inteligente. Y muy, muy directa. Trabajaba de modelo y jamás había alimentado la ambición de hacer otra cosa. Habían crecido en los mismos círculos exclusivos y claustrofóbicos, pero ella había decidido por una vida totalmente diferente a la de él. Todo el mundo creía que era una joven superficial que se pasaba la vida comprando y yendo a fiestas. Era la oveja negra de su familia. Pero eso no impedía que le atrajera, la quería para él.

Shaoran buscaba y encontraba con la mirada a Sakura, quien otra vez había sido abandonada por su primo, aunque no parecía irle mal entre un grupo de los hombres más jóvenes.

Li bebió lo suficiente para parecer sociable, y luego paró. Desde luego, en el transcurso de la velada, el nivel de ruido había crecido en proporción al nivel de alcohol ingerido.

Sin embargo, ayudó a crear una atmósfera asombrosa cuando poco antes de la medianoche, un familiar de la novia hizo sonar la cucharilla contra su copa de cristal y dio un discurso corto pero divertido acerca del matrimonio.

La ronda de aplausos fue apasionada. Varias personas ofrecieron discursos, para alegría de los invitados. Cuando el ruido se apagó, Eriol se esforzó por ofrecer unas palabras sobrias y casi tuvo éxito, salvo por el sonoro hipo final. Eso también fue recibido con vítores.

Lejos de ello.

Sakura seguía bebiendo y durante un segundo, sus ojos se encontraron con los de Shaoran y experimentó algo raro en su interior. Sin saber de dónde podía proceder, lo achacó a la influencia del champán. Había bebido bastantes copas. Constantemente le habían llenado la copa.

Acabados los brindis, la gente comenzó a separarse, algunos yendo a abrazar a la pareja antes de retirarse.

Sakura arrinconó a Eriol y le susurró que ella se retiraría.

–Cariño, has estado brillante. Estás preciosa y has cautivado a todo el mundo, como siempre – le sonrió y la abrazó.

–Se nota que te cuesta hablar. Gracias por invitarme pero nuestro show, se acabó – comentó ella con irritación. Con el rabillo del ojo, vio que Shaoran se alejaba con la morena del brazo.

–¿Te gustó mi discurso?

–Fue maravilloso – lo decía sinceramente – Me voy.

–Bailemos. Mañana podrás irte como acordamos. Yo voy a quedarme hasta que amanezca – lo decía mientras la abrazaba.

–Escucha me he divertido contigo pero ya estoy aburrida, dejémoslo – intentando zafarse del abrazo.

–Solo una canción y te podrás ir. Quiero agradecerte por ayudarme a hacerte pasar por mi prometida y alejar a esa chica que mi abuelo quería para casarme. Solo un baile y pediré un coche para ti.

Le pareció razonable. Eriol tenía algo que la cautivaba, tal vez su sonrisa de niño, eran amigos desde la primaria y desde hace cinco años él trabajaba para ella. Se unieron a los demás en la otra zona amplia de jardín que se había convertido en una pista de baile.

Permitió que el chico la tomara en brazos y apoyó la cabeza en su hombro. Era un bailarín maravilloso. Incluso borracho, sus pies parecían programados para hacer exactamente lo que debían. Sakura se dejó llevar.

Cerró los ojos y apenas fue consciente de una canción tras otra. En mitad de un tema, justo cuando sus pensamientos comenzaban a flotar a la deriva, la voz de Shaoran la devolvió con brusquedad al momento. Había estado tan lejos mentalmente, que en su confusión tardó unos segundos en darse cuenta de que se había acercado para solicitar un baile con ella. Y la comodidad segura de los brazos de Eriol se vio reemplazada por un abrazo infinitamente más peligroso.

–¿No deberías estar bailando con tu pareja? – respondió con sequedad y él emitió una risita que le provocó escalofríos.

A través de la bruma de su mente, una cosa emergía con claridad: que ese hombre era absoluta y devastadoramente sexy. La irritaba que su cuerpo reaccionara a la proximidad. Sus pechos habían adquirido una sensibilidad aguda y podía sentir cómo se pegaban y frotaban contra la camisa de él.

–No creo haber sido yo quien la llamara así – susurró Li – Aunque admito que encaja en el molde adecuado... Para mí, las mujeres como ella son perfectas. La educación apropiada, los contactos familiares apropiados... y además tiene las ambiciones apropiadas en la vida. Quiere tener hijos y complacer a su marido...

–Qué papel para una mujer moderna – cortó ella.

–¿Tú eres mejor? – murmuró con suavidad.

Se sentía demasiado lánguida para responder. La noche era cálida, la música seductora y el champán fluía por su sangre; no mucho, pero sí lo suficiente para amortiguar su hostilidad.

–No – respondió – No lo soy. Soy una mujer vil y sin escrúpulos sin otra cosa en la mente que destruir la vida de la gente, me encanta ser el centro del universo. Pero estoy cansada. Creo que me iré.

–Si miras detrás de ti, verás que mi primo no parece dispuesto a retirarse.

–No espero que lo haga. Se va a quedar hasta el final. No me digas... no es el estilo... – suspiró – Escucha, dentro de un mes empieza la semana de la moda en Paris y tendré muchísimo trabajo. Quiero descansar para entonces.

Shaoran seguía mirándola. Esa mujer lo confundía y no le gustaba. No sabía cómo encararlo.

–Te acompañaré a tu hotel.

–¡No! – Retrocedió un poco – lo nuestro termino esa mismo día que empezó, así que no necesito que me acompañes.

–Es por que escapaste de mi cama – le dijo sin mostrar interés en sus palabras. Miró brevemente hacia su primo parecía estar contando un chiste – Y sería cruel interrumpir a Eriol cuando parece enfrascado en una anécdota cautivadora.

Respiró hondo. De pronto ella retrocedía, lista para marcharse.

No podía dejarla ir. Se marchaba de su país y sabía que necesitaba hablar con ella un rato más. El impulso era tan fuerte, que lo sacudió hasta su mismo núcleo y durante un instante experimentó algo que nunca antes había sentido... una absoluta falta de autocontrol. Durante una fracción de segundo, algo diferente lo controló.

–Te acompañaré – repitió con voz tensa y observó la pálida delicadeza de su cuello al darle la espalda antes de encogerse de hombros como resignada a algo que le era impuesto.

La chica con la que había estado probablemente los miraba y se preguntaba por qué se marchaba sin decirle una palabra. Menos mal que su madre ya se había ido. Le habría costado explicar por qué acompañaba a la prometida de su primo fuera de la mansión.

La ayudo a subir al coche que Jang su guardaespaldas había traído y después de un silencio prolongado, Shaoran fue el primero en romperlo.

–¿Puedo invitarte a Hong Kong? Tengo una casa que nadie conoce y me encargare de los paparazis, ahí podrías descansar todo lo que necesites antes de volver a trabajar. Estarías cerca de la costa y podrías usar el jate para que salgas a nadar – Sahoran sabía que le gustaba nadar.

Hubo un breve silencio, hasta que contesto Sakura:

–Suena bien, pero no tengo una maleta para ese tipo de descanso.

–Puedo hacer que te lleven lo que necesites – haría cualquier cosa para llevarla con él.

La sonrisa de Sakura fue sorprendentemente satisfecha.

–De acuerdo.

Shaoran la miro por primera vez sin ocultar su sorpresa.

–¿De acuerdo? ¿Nada más?

–¿No era eso lo que querías oír?

–Sí, pero estaba seguro de que me iba a costar más convencerte, y esta Eriol.

Sakura rio.

–Si quieres, puedo discutir contigo.

–Oh, no. No hace falta. Pero reconozco que me has tomado por sorpresa.

–Bien. Estabas poniéndote demasiado engreído para mi gusto. Y con respecto a Eriol hemos terminado, no tiene nada que decir – sonrió. Estaba cansada de lo inevitable con ese hombre.

Shaoran le devolvió la sonrisa.

Llegaron al hotel donde se hospedaba Sakura para cambiarse y recoger sus cosas. Mientras Shaoran daba órdenes para preparar su helicóptero y que la casa estuviera dispuesta para ambos.

Salieron del hotel, subieron al helicóptero y llegaron a Hong Kong antes de que amaneciera.

Sakura espero hasta que llegaron a la casa para volver a hablar.

–Vamos a tener una aventura, ¿no?

Shaoran se detuvo en seco, mirándola una vez más con evidente sorpresa.

–Más bien esperaba que ahora fuéramos a hacer el amor – dijo al cabo de un momento.

–Es lo mismo – replico Sakura, encogiéndose de hombros mientras seguían andando.

–¡No lo es!

La vehemencia de Shaoran la sorprendió, lo mismo que su tacto cuando la tomo por el brazo y le hizo volverse.

–He tenido aventuras y he hecho el amor, Sianna. Hay un mundo de diferencia – Ella volvió a encogerse de hombros, sin decir nada –Tengo muy claro que quiero hacer el amor contigo, de manera que si lo que buscas es sexo como la primera vez que nos encontramos, te llevare a la habitación de invitados y podrás disfrutar de tu estancia cuanto quiera. Quiero más. Quiero mucho más.

–¿Y qué hay de lo que yo quiero?

–¿No lo entiendes? Esto tiene que ver con lo que ambos queremos. Tú eres la que decide respecto a esta noche, pero si eliges quedarte conmigo, voy a acariciar, saborear y amar cada centímetro de tu cuerpo – Shaoran abrió la puerta y se apartó para dejar pasar a Sakura – Cuando termine, no dudaras sobre si solo ha sido sexo o algo más.

Los ojos de Sakura se le llenaron de lágrimas, pero se negó a reconocerlo. ¿Realmente había pasado tiempo desde la última vez que estuvo con un hombre, desde que alguno se preocupó por ella, por lo que deseaba, por su placer? Y el último había sido precisamente Shaoran hace algunos meses. Tal vez estaba probando a Shaoran subconscientemente.

Ella no sabía la diferencia de tener sexo y hacer el amor. Si elegía pasar los días siguientes con Shaoran, lo haría con los ojos abiertos. No podría haber recriminaciones después.

No se hacía ilusiones de que Shaoran le estuviera declarando su amor, o de que fuera a ponerse de rodillas para pedirle matrimonio. Después de todo, eso era lo último que quería. En cualquier caso, estaba siendo razonable al elegir un hombre que no suponía una amenaza para su libertad. Shaoran iba en busca de esposa para el futuro próximo, y ella nunca sería una candidata para nadie. Él quería una mujer dócil y sin un historial como el de ella.

Ella no tenía intenciones de casarse con ningún hombre, aquel interludio con Shaoran podría resultar mutuamente satisfactorio. Y cuando acabara, podría decir adiós con un poco de tristeza, pero sin sentirse devastada. ¿Qué más podría pedir?

Shaoran la había conducido por la casa mientras ella pensaba. Tiro de su mano con ligereza y le hizo detenerse.

–He tomado una decisión, Li.

Sakura vio una expresión de pesar y tristeza en el rostro de Shaoran.

–Comprendo. En ese caso, te llevare a tu habitación.

Sakura negó con la cabeza.

–No comprendes. No quiero irme a otra habitación. He decidido que prefiero hacer el amor.

Una lenta sonrisa ilumino el rostro de Shaoran.

–Debería de llamarte por tu nombre… y tú por el mío... – dudo – ...mi nombre real.

–Sakura – pronuncio su nombre como una caricia, volviendo a tomarla de la mano para llevarla a su dormitorio.

Se encendieron tenues luces y Sakura contemplaba la enorme cama y sintió un delicioso escalofrió. Shaoran se colocó tras ella, rodeándola con los brazos por la cintura para atraerla hacia sí. Acaricio con los labios la parte trasera de su oreja y Sakura sintió un delicioso temblor recorriendo su cuerpo, apoyo las manos sobre las de Shaoran, dejando caer su peso contra la dura superficie de su pecho.

Todo aquello era demasiado intenso, demasiado fuerte para que pudiera aceptarlo. Le parecía increíble, cuánto lo había echado de menos, casi con desesperación. Era casi imposible mantener la cordura en esos instantes. Una voz en su interior se negaba a permanecer allí, a su merced. Quería huir antes de que fuera demasiado tarde, le daba miedo ver hasta qué punto ese hombre le hacía perder el control. Pero no podía irse.

Se volteo lentamente, aceptó su destino y lo besó en los labios.

Shaoran notó una explosión de sensaciones en su interior en cuanto sus labios se juntaron. Le bastó con saborearla para que el deseo se hiciera casi insoportable. Sakura giró la cabeza para profundizar en el beso mientras la sujetaba con sus fuertes manos para tenerla aún más cerca. Era demasiado. Y, a la vez, no era suficiente. Sabía que nunca podría serlo. Quería sentirse más cerca aún de ella, tocarla y tenerla bajo sus manos.

«Es mía», pensó entonces él.

Necesitaba tenerlo más cerca. Aquello era demasiado. Más de lo que podía soportar. Shaoran era demasiado. Pero tampoco conseguía detenerse, no quería hacerlo. Sabía que iba a tener después tiempo para arrepentirse de lo que estaba pasando, pero no podía pensar en eso. Se separaron lentamente para poder respirar.

Era increíble ver cómo la miraba Shaoran. Nunca se había sentido tan deseada. Siguieron mirándose a los ojos mientras ella le desabrochaba su camisa.

–Shaoran – consiguió gemir entonces.

Su nombre pronunciado por los labios de ella sonaba tan exótico que no hizo sino encenderlo aún más. Comenzó a acariciarla hasta que estuvo a punto de perder el control, pero se detuvo de repente.

Abrió los ojos y vio que Shaoran la observaba. Era como si le estuviera haciendo el amor con esa mirada, la sentía por todo su cuerpo, desde los pies a la coronilla. Era casi como si ya estuviera dentro de ella y la hubiera hecho suya.

Se dio cuenta en ese instante de hasta qué punto era peligroso. Ese hombre iba a robarle el alma, le pediría mucho a cambio y ella no iba a poder hacer nada para evitarlo. Pero también sabía que el deseo que sentía por él era una especie de veneno que lo arrasaba todo. Creía que Shaoran era demasiado y, a la vez, nunca podría ser suficiente. Cerró sus ojos.

Shaoran esperó a que ella abriera de nuevo los ojos, esos ojos verde selva en los que se había perdido. Sakura era más perfecta aún de lo que recordaba.

Llevaba meses soñando con ella, con sus suaves curvas, su cuerpo y una boca tan peligrosa como el veneno más letal. Se estremeció al escuchar cómo comenzaba a gemir.

–No te atrevas a llevarme la contraria – le dijo él con un nudo en la garganta – Vas a quedarte todo el mes.

Ella se mordió el labio inferior y lo miró con los ojos entrecerrados, pero no dijo nada. Nunca había deseado a nadie como la deseaba a ella.

Y desde ese día pasaron tres semanas. Shaoran le había comprado todo lo que había necesitado, él se la paraba trabajaba por las mañanas en su oficina, mientras Sakura salía de compras y a la playa, siempre acompañada de una escolta a la que su fiel guardaespaldas dirigía, solo en el confiaba para que la cuidara si él no está cerca de ella. Por las tardes se la pasaban haciendo el amor y rara vez salían a cenar.

Cuando tenían que vestirse el siempre llevaba camisetas de manga corta que dibujaba a la perfección su torso, pantalones vaqueros bastante gastados y botas o sandalias cuando salían al mar. Le extrañaba verlo vestido así, cuando normalmente no se quitaba sus trajes de Armani. Siempre destacaba y no podía evitar que se le acelerara el corazón. Se sentía como una mujer común y amada, sin paparazis o gente gritando por ella.

Sakura durante ese tiempo, había relajado mucho su aspecto. Llevaba pantalones vaqueros y sudaderas. A modo de maquillaje, un poco de brillo en sus labios y nada más. Solo usaba vestidos cuando salían a la ciudad, intentaba verse lo más natural posible para no llamar la atención.

Él la mimaba y la protegía. Si él tenía que salir la llevaba a todas partes, de manera que se convirtió en todo su mundo. Con él aprendió a navegar y con él nadaba y correteaba por la playa cuando no trabajaba. Olvidó a sus amigos de Japón. Ella era feliz en la isla, disfrutando del sol y de Shaoran.

Hasta que una llamada arruino sus vacaciones. Tenía que regresar a trabajar. Esa noche tenía que decirle que se iría en la mañana.

–Gracias, por estos días Shaoran – le dijo ella sin mirarlo a los ojos – Es todo un detalle que me hayas permitido pasar estos días en tu casa. Saldré a Paris mañana, seré el rostro de Gucci y tendré que hacer unos promos antes de empezar los desfiles. Por lo tanto ya no nos veremos.

Shaoran la buscó con la mirada y ella tragó saliva al ver sus ojos. Supo que estaba demasiado cerca y le pareció que la miraba con furia.

–Valla que considerada, esta vez si te despides. No como la última vez que saliste de mi cama a escondidas.

Sakura no dijo nada. Estaba dispuesta a irse a preparar sus maletas.

–¿Qué crees que está pasando aquí? – le preguntó Shaoran, manteniendo la ira guardada. Agarrando su brazo con fuerza.

–No sé a lo que te refieres.

Le costaba entender por qué la estaba torturando de esa manera, alargando aún más la agonía.

–Usa tu inteligencia, Sakura – le sugirió Shaoran.

–No puedo jugar contigo, Shaoran – susurró ella, mientras se soltaba de su fuerte agarre – Tu madre no le gustaría vernos juntos y no te conviene. Ya he visto a algunas de tus pretendientas, son lo que tu familia desea y yo no estoy en esa lista.

Shaoran la atrajo entonces contra su cuerpo. Se quedó sin aliento al ver cómo la miraba.

–Pero ellas no me interesan – le dijo en un siseo – Tú, sí.

–No, no es verdad – protestó Sakura al oír lo que acababa de decirle.

Shaoran estuvo a punto de echarse a reír, pero vio cuánta angustia había en sus ojos y no lo hizo.

–Ya lo he probado una y otra vez – le aseguró él – Me ofende que no te hayas dado cuenta.

–Estás hablando de sexo – susurró Sakura con la voz quebrada – ¿De qué ibas a estar hablando si no?

Le dolió oírla hablar de esa manera. Le entraron ganas de sacudirla. Pero en cambio bajo el tono de voz y la miro con ternura.

–Te quiero – le dijo él con más sinceridad que nunca.

Sakura frunció el ceño al oírlo.

–¿Pretendes que me lo crea? ¿Piensas que eso lo cambia todo?

Shaoran agarró sus caderas para que no se moviera de su lado.

–Eres la única mujer por la que he sentido algo – le dijo él entonces – No puedo estar lejos de ti. No lo soporto. Creo que he estado enamorado de ti desde que nos encontramos en esa fiesta de hace un año. Y estas semanas me lo confirmaron, no puedo trabajar bien, porque me la paso pensando en lo que estarás haciendo.

–¡No sabrías lo que es el amor aunque te mordiera! – exclamó ella.

Parecía enfadada, pero vio que se estaba formando una tormenta en sus ojos.

–Entonces, muérdeme tú, Sakura, y ya veremos qué pasa – le sugirió él.

Sakura se sonrojó y él suspiró aliviado. Tomó sus manos y se las llevó al pecho. Sin dejar de mirarla a los ojos.

–Te quiero. Es la verdad. No sé cómo demostrártelo, pero es así. Estas semanas han sido maravillosas tanto para mí como para ti. Dame una oportunidad – le dijo él con firmeza – Se mía.

Ella se quedó mirándolo sin decir nada. Después, soltó el aire que había estado conteniendo. Era la verdadera Sakura, la que solo él conocía. Ella sonrió.

–Te quiero, Shaoran.

La expresión de Shaoran se volvió seria.

–Te casaras conmigo – no era una pregunta si no una afirmación.

Sakura paso del asombro a la preocupación, pues su expresión se volvió seria.

–No sé si podre ser una buena esposa.

–¿Qué? Sakura, eso es…

–Por favor, no digas que es una "tontería" – lo interrumpió – Hablo en serio. Recuerda quien soy, soy la reina del escándalo. Sianna Kino.

–Eres Sakura Kinomoto, mi estrella – repuso él – No me importa lo demás.

Sakura le dedicó entonces una sonrisa maravillosa, una de verdad. Era preciosa y real. Habría podido iluminar todo Hong Kong.

–Eso dices ahora, pero no sabes lo horrible que es ser el protagonista de los rumores y cotilleos de la gente.

–Eso te preocupa de verdad, ¿no? No puedo creerlo.

–Por supuesto que me preocupa, por ti. ¿Qué harás cuando necesites que aparezca de tu brazo en algún acontecimiento especial y no pueda hacerlo porque tenga una pasarela?

–Iré solo.

Sabía que Shaoran jamás le pediría que dejara de trabajar. Ya que ella podría hacerlo cuando quisiera, era accionista de la empresa de la familia y no por nada era la única heredera de su abuelo, aunque a él no le gustara.

–Eso dices ahora, pero cuando suceda de verdad te enfadaras conmigo por no ponerte en primer lugar.

Shaoran la miro un largo momento antes de suspirar.

–Crees que quiero cambiarte.

–Puede que aún no. De momento soy una diversión interesante. Pero cuando empiece a interponerme con tu carrera, las cosas serán diferentes.

Dando un suspiro aún más profundo, Shaoran la tomo entre sus brazos.

–Déjame explicarte algo – dijo y la beso en la sien – Quiero que escuches porque no voy a dejar que esto te lie. Te quiero y vas a ser mi esposa. Adoro tu sentido del humor, tu independencia, y la forma en que me vuelves loco en la cama. La lista es interminable. Y en ningún lugar de esa lista se dice que quiera cambiarte.

Sakura sintió un inmenso alivio, pero aún tenía dudas.

–¿Así que me querrás aunque a propósito use una cuchara de sopa para remover mi te?

–Será duro, pero incluso entonces – lo decía poniéndose una mano en el corazón.

–¿Incluso si no visto de blanco en nuestra boda?

Sakura espero, conteniendo el aliento.

–Especialmente entonces…

–Quiero casarme en las Vegas.

PRESENTE - - -

Cuando se quedó sola había dependido mucho de Tomoyo. Había estado viviendo en Ibiza cinco meses, pero entro en estado de crisis nerviosa y llamo a su única amiga. Tomoyo le había brindado toda la ayuda, tanto, física como psíquica, que había necesitado y se había ido a vivir con ella a New York. Quería huir de Shaoran, de su abuelo y de la prensa.

Li le había abierto una cuenta en un banco, pero ella no había querido tocar ni un centavo. Deseaba con todas sus fuerzas que la buscara y que arreglaran todas diferencias, pero eso nunca sucedió. Después, poco a poco la esperanza había ido muriendo. Sólo había sabido de él a través de sus abogados y no le había vuelto a ver.

Sakura volvió al presente cuando Jang detuvo el coche frente al jate de Shaoran. Su mente estaba tan ocupada pensando en el pasado que no había visto nada de la ciudad. Jang sacó su equipaje y esperó, mientras Shaoran la ayudaba a abordar.

–Espero que estés cómoda – le dijo cuando llegaron a una habitación – Si te hace falta algo, dímelo – Enseguida te traerán tus maletas – se dirigió hacia ella para darle un vaso de jugo – Refréscate y descansa. Siempre los vuelos te han cansado.

Él estaba siendo amable y cortés, pero ella era consciente de que la trataba con algodones, como siempre había hecho y extendió una mano para tomar el vaso. Además, la alarmaba la forma en que él la hacía sentirse en su presencia.

–No tienes por qué molestarte. Lo hare, gracias.

Shaoran pareció quedarse helado al observar sus dedos. Ella siguió su mirada y notó que él miraba su sortija con fijeza. Tiro el vaso.

–¿Qué significa esto? – cogió su mano con rudeza.

–Es mi anillo – trató de librarse de él, pero no pudo – ¡Me estás haciendo daño, Shaoran! ¡Suéltame!

Por un instante se reflejó tal ira en sus ojos que ella creyó que la iba a matar. Le dirigió una mirada fulminante y se puso muy pálido.

–¿Te atreves a volver a mí, con un anillo de otro hombre en el dedo?

Continuara...


	4. Viniste a mi como el viento

Disclaimer: Card Captors Sakura, no me pertenece.

FAITH

Capítulo 4

Se acercó tanto, que ella comprendió que no podía escapar.

–¡No he vuelto a ti! Sólo he venido a cerrar un trato. ¡Nunca volveré contigo! – el pánico le impidió resistirse cuando él la agarró por los hombros y la acercó contra su pecho.

–¡Mi esposa sólo llevará los anillos que yo le regale! – y la apretó con más fuerza – ¡Ahora nos desharemos de esto! – le arrancó el anillo y lo arrojó al suelo.

Lágrimas de miedo y frustración empezaron a deslizarse por las mejillas de ella. Cuanto más luchaba, más lloraba. No tenía fuerza suficiente para librarse de él.

Shaoran la sacudió hasta que Sakura se sometió y los ojos centellearon de rabia.

–Ahora, óyeme bien. Te vas a quedar aquí hasta que lleguemos a la mansión y cuando lleguemos no saldrás sin mi permiso.

–¡Te odio! ¡Eres un ser despreciable!

Él sofocó sus palabras cogiéndola del pelo para obligarla a mirarle a los ojos.

–Ódiame lo que quieras, pero obedéceme – le ordenó en voz baja, pero firme.

–No tienes ningún derecho a tocarme, ya no soy tu esposa.

–Nadie puede hacerlo y si alguien lo intenta, le mataré – acercó su cara a la de ella y la miró furioso – ¡Y no sigas diciendo que no eres mi esposa! Si lo vuelves a repetir te demostraré de una forma muy clara que sí lo eres.

Sakura creyó que la iba a besar y sintió una mezcla muy extraña de miedo y deseo. Sabía que le haría daño y aunque él nunca había sido violento con ella, comprendía que aquél era el Li Shaoran que el mundo conocía. Él estaba fuera de sí y ella esperó su beso salvaje.

Pero no lo hizo, la soltó y su expresión se suavizó un poco.

–Ahora haz lo que te he ordenado – dijo con más suavidad – y descansa hasta que yo venga – sus dedos ya no tiraban de su pelo, se habían deslizado hasta el cuello y le acariciaban sensualmente.

–¡Te odio! – le gritó ella desafiante, algo desilusionada porque no la había besado.

–Lo sé – acercó su cara a la de ella – De todas formas, haz lo que te he dicho. Despréciame todo lo que quieras, pero... ¡eres mía!

Apretó su cuello con más fuerza, luego la soltó y salió de la habitación.

Ella se dejó caer en el sillón, demasiado débil como para mantenerse de pie.

–¡Maldito seas, Shaoran! ¡Maldito seas por todo el tormento que me has hecho sufrir y por todo el dolor que aún me causas!

Se puso de pie y se dirigió al rincón donde él había arrojado el anillo. Cuando lo encontró, se lo volvió a poner. No estaba dispuesta a obedecerle. Si él quería seguir fingiendo que ella era su esposa, para salvar su orgullo herido, que lo hiciera, pero que no contara con su colaboración.

Volvió al sillón y se sentó. Estaba muy cansada por el viaje, por su separación con Siu... pero más que nada, por su entrevista con Shaoran. Se sentía molesta, además de preocupada por el efecto que causaban el uno en el otro.

Siempre había existido una fuerte atracción física entre ellos y era obvio que el la tratase de una forma impersonal, mientras ella estuviera en Hong Kong, no iba a ser fácil. Tal vez Shaoran amara a otra, sin embargo, cuando estaban juntos, se atraían con una fuerza irresistible.

Volvieron a su mente escenas pasadas, en las que los dos aparecían juntos y ella era cada vez más consciente de su presencia. Hasta que su amor se hizo tan fuerte que no podía negarlo ni ocultarlo. Recordó cómo sus manos la tocaban cada vez que estaba cerca y cómo sus ojos oscuros la seguían a todas partes.

–

PASADO - - -

Shaoran caminaba de un lado a otro del vestíbulo de la iglesia, con un esmoquin puesto. Su primo Eriol permanecía relajado, apoyado contra la pared de mármol y quería estrangularlo. Sakura le conto todo el show que planeo Eriol para hacerla pasar por su novia y así evitar que el abuelo lo comprometiera.

En cualquier momento se dirigirían al altar a esperar a la novia. Y a esperar, y esperar. ¡Iba a…!

Caminar hacia el altar y a esperar como un buen chico.

–No puedo creer que te cases en las Vegas – decía un sonriente Eriol – Ya puedo ver los titulares; Shaoran Li ha recibido sus nupcias por Elvis.

–Cállate. No nos casara Elvis.

–¡Oh, vamos Shaoran! Esto es algo sorprendente, tu siendo el heredero de los Li casándose a escondidas. ¿No te preocupa lo que diga tu madre?

–Sakura quiso casarse en las Vegas y mientras la pueda complacer no me interesa donde nos casemos. En cuanto termine la luna de miel hablare con madre y ella lo entenderá. Lo que me preocupa… es lo que valla a traer puesto Sakura– decía con un suspiro.

Dios santo, ¿Qué iba a hacerle Sakura? Ella se la había pasado como colegiala mientras organizaba. Oh, y claro que lo llamaba cuando lo necesitaba. "Ponte ahí, Shaoran. Siéntate ahí, Shaoran. Paga esto, Shaoran. Encarga lo otro, Shaoran. No olvides los regalos, Shaoran."

No le había dado más crédito que a un niño de diez años…

Por fin era la hora, entraron para colocarse junto al altar. Permaneció allí con una perpetua sonrisa.

Sakura estaba disfrutando con aquello. Lo sabía. Había planeado desde el principio tenerlo en la entrada de la pequeña iglesia preguntándose si aparecería con algún insólito vestido de novia rojo o en vaqueros. Al menos, si pensaba ponerse algo así, podría haberle dejado llevar a él chancletas para ir a juego.

Se empezó a escuchar la música nupcial y Shaoran contemplo el umbral vacío, sintiendo que su frente se cubría de sudor. Y entonces...

La vio. Y el tiempo se detuvo. Al menos, el corazón de él lo hizo.

Dios era su testigo de que nunca en su vida había visto nada más increíblemente hermoso y arrebatador que la visión que entro en la pequeña iglesia, con un hermoso vestido color blanco.

Mientras caminaba lentamente hacia él, mirándolo a los ojos y con la más bella sonrisa.

Shaoran le puso el anillo con esmeraldas que los comprometía y luego la besó.

–Eres mía – dijo en voz baja mirándola a los ojos – Mía para siempre.

Los cuatro meses siguientes a la boda fueron de inmensa felicidad. Días en que la trató con gran indulgencia; noches en que la enseñó a amar y su insaciable deseo la dejaba temblorosa y débil.

No parecía que nada pudiera separarlos, ni entrometerse en su felicidad. Nada la alejaba del marido cuyos ojos seguían todos sus pasos y sonreían con alegría, o se nublaban de deseo.

Estaba haciendo unas compras en Milán cuando su mundo comenzó a desmoronarse.

Al llegar al apartamento que estaban rentando en esa ciudad escucho la voz de su esposo discutiendo acaloradamente con alguien, antes de que se asomara a ver con quien estaba peleando escucho la voz de una mujer.

–Te lo advierto Shaoran Li, o terminas con esa mujer de circo o serás repudiado de la familia – decía la mujer sin alterar su voz.

–Madre, quiero que entienda que esa mujer tendrá a tus nietos algún día, no es todo lo que querías conseguir, una mujer de cría de buena cuna.

–Pero ella no me sirve, es una cualquiera, una aventurera. Puede tener el mejor pedigrí pero es inmoral y descarriada.

–Bata esto lo hago por el futuro de la familia – exasperado se levantó por una copa de vino y se encontró con una mirada verde – Sakura… – susurro su nombre, no creyendo verla ahí de pie.

Al percatarse la mujer de que estaba su pesadilla presente se puso de pie, recogió su bolso y se dirigió a la puerta omitiendo la presencia de la chica.

–Buenas tardes señora...

–Cariño, me retiro – interrumpió el saludo de Sakura como si no hubiese estado ahí – Hablaremos después – y salió del apartamento.

Al salir la madre de Shaoran hubo un silencio prolongado hasta que él lo rompió.

–Sakura, que has escuchado – pregunto sin emoción alguna en el rostro.

–Nada.

–Bien – suspiro – tendremos que regresar a Hong Kong. Madre ha dicho que hay problemas con un banquero y quiero solucionarlo personalmente.

–Entiendo. ¿Cuándo podremos decirle al mundo que nos hemos casado? – preguntaba no muy segura.

–Pronto, ahora recoge tus cosas. Tengo que hacer unas llamadas antes de partir – hablaba mientras se volteaba y tomaba el teléfono. Sin percatarse de las dos lagrimas que derramaba su esposa.

El comentario la hirió. En efecto, empezaba a verse como una intrusa. Sin pensarlo, le había dejado al margen de la familia.

Entro después de un rato a la habitación y encontró a Sakura aventando sus cosas en la maleta. Se acercó a ella, le acarició el pelo y luego rozó su mejilla con los dedos.

–¡No hagas eso! – murmuró con la boca seca. Su cercanía la enloquecía, pero no quería que lo notara.

–No hagas eso – repitió él – ¿Por qué no, ángel mío?

–¡No soy ningún ángel! – intentó que su exclamación fuese dicha con ira, pero salió con voz muy débil.

–No eres un ángel, lo acepto – afirmó – Sin embargo, eres mía – añadió, haciéndole notar que ella no lo había negado – Siempre mía, Sakura. Desde que vi tu rostro en una revista y nos conocimos. No hubo nadie más – la obligó a mirarle a los ojos.

Sus dedos bajaron con suavidad por el cuello y acariciaron su piel, dudando de seguir su recorrido, pero mostrando la intención de hacerlo.

–Shaoran – murmuró y él la cogió por la nuca para inclinarse a besarla en la boca.

–Me conoces bien, Sakura – comento y lo único que cambió en su aspecto, fue la tensión de su fuerte y musculoso cuerpo – Es de sabios ser cauteloso. Me encargare de madre después y de dar la noticia de nuestras nupcias – se besaron y terminaron haciendo el amor.

–

PRESENTE - - -

Sakura se había preguntado muchas veces desde entonces si su reacción había sido normal. No gritó ni le arrojó nada a la cabeza. Pues él nunca le había dicho que la amaba. Sus ojos sólo habían mostrado deseo y orgullo, pero aquel día fatal ella supo a quién amaba Shaoran.

Él se había casado con ella para que le diera al hijo que heredaría algún día su gran imperio, pero Shaoran había elegido a la rusa con el corazón.

Por eso, ella había tirado los anillos a sus pies, sorprendiéndose de su veloz reacción. Luego había salido corriendo y se había negado a oír sus súplicas cuando por fin la había encontrado en su habitación haciendo su equipaje.

Él la tiro a su pecho y la beso para que así ella calmara su psicosis y le escuchara. Se besaron apasionadamente. Terminaron haciendo el amor, una y otra vez hasta que terminaron rendidos. Pero, esa noche recogió sus cosas cuando él dormía y salió de esa casa. No había vuelto a Hong Kong desde entonces.

* * *

Al encontrarse con él para comer, su gesto denotaba que lo de la mañana le seguía molestando. Evitaba mirarla a los ojos, parecía distraído.

Eso era lo que ella deseaba, se dijo. Su indiferencia era la mejor garantía para su seguridad. Pronto volvería con Siu y Shaoran desaparecería de su vida para siempre.

Reinaba un gran silencio que sólo rompía con el chillido de alguna gaviota. Los recuerdos del pasado aún se reflejaban en su cara cuando él la cogió por los hombros.

La hizo volverse hacia él, sus ojos escudriñaron los de ella y luego miró sus labios.

–Tu boca sigue siendo muy bella – observó y se volvió a mirar el mar antes de que ella pudiera contestar – Mira... Hong Kong. Ya casi estamos en casa, Sakura – añadió. Su hogar.

La fortaleza de la familia Li. Una palabra de los Li era ley para todos y Sakura se dio cuenta con cierto temor, de que muy pronto estaría dentro de aquella fortaleza, que podría ser un paraíso o un infierno, según el capricho de Shaoran. Cuando levantó la vista, vio que Shaoran la observaba con detenimiento.

–Tus sentimientos son confusos – comentó – ¿Crees que vas a ser capaz de odiar cuando tu pasado te rodea? – la miró con intensidad.

–Ninguno de nosotros puede escapar del pasado – reflexionó – Es lo que nos hace ser como somos.

–Tú fuiste como una diosa, segura de que eras adorada sobre todas las cosas, sobre todas las mujeres – expresó con amargura.

–¡Palabras, Shaoran!

Había habido cierta ternura en la forma de cogerla por los hombros, pero ahora su mirada era dura.

Un hombre que no sabía retener a su esposa causaba lástima y sorpresa. Por eso no la sorprendía mucho su odio. Tener una amante no era nada comparado con la huida de su esposa. Él se había casado porque quería garantizar el futuro del imperio.

El recuerdo del día en que irrumpió en su casa y encontró a la rusa en sus brazos, borró todos sus pensamientos. Aquél no era su hogar. Era el castillo de un tirano que hacía lo que le venía en gana sin importarle a quién hería.

Cuando llegaron al muelle, su alma estaba llena de odio y se negó a aceptar la mano de Shaoran en cuanto pisó tierra firme.

Subió por los escalones de la colina que conducía a la casa sin esperar a nadie. Se enfrentaría a lo que viniese y luego abandonaría la isla. Su amor por Shaoran había sido tan ridículo como su matrimonio, todo había sido un cuento de hadas.

Todo seguía igual. ¿Por qué iba a haber cambiado durante sus tres años de ausencia? A la madre de Shaoran no le gustaban los cambios y menos a su abuelo.

Todo el mundo la culpó, la infiel y fría Sakura. Y no le extrañaba que lo hicieran. Después de todo, había tratado de humillarlo y de la manera más pública posible.

–

PASADO - - -

Transcurrió un mes desde que llegaron a Hong Kong y Shaoran se distanciaba cada vez mas de ella, si no era en una reunión se encontraba viajando y ella se sentía tan sola en la gran mansión en la que una vez desbordaban amor, según le explico por todo el tiempo que se la habían pasado de luna de miel.

Una tarde muy soleada recibió una llamada de él, explicándole que tenía que ir a Rusia por unos asuntos de suma importancia y que regresaría en una semana.

–Comprendo – decía ella con la voz muy apagada.

–Lo siento mucho Sakura. Porque no sales de compras y gastas algo de la tarjeta que te di, compra todo lo que quieras.

Ella apretó los dientes y dijo.

–De hecho hoy saldré a Italia mi manager quiere que aparezca en una pasarela – decía con aparente felicidad.

–Está bien – murmuro el – Tengo que irme. Cuídate – diciendo esto último colgó el teléfono.

Se perdió en sus pensamientos y después de un rato contacto a su manager que al instante se puso eufórico, le hablo de una sesión de fotos de la casa Gucci que planeaban para ella, él le dijo que hablaría con ellos para adelantar los planes. Se lo agradeció y fue a preparar su maleta. Quería escapar de la soledad.

La sesión de fotos fue en el Caribe y ella se sentía en su sitio de confort. Le apasionaba su trabajo pero sobre todo evitaba pensar en Shaoran. Paso casi una semana hasta que termino el trabajo y todos los días se la pasaba de fiesta, para así mitigar su dolor. No hablaba con él, ya que cuando se comunicaba con ella, Sakura mentía diciendo que se encontraba trabajando o tenía dolor de cabeza.

–Maldición, como no vas a tener dolor de cabeza, si te la pasas de fiesta en fiesta – recriminaba furioso.

–Eso no es cierto… hace mucho calor…

–Tienes que regresar – la corto – Tomare un vuelo para ir por ti hoy mismo.

–Pero… no puedes tengo que estar mañana en Paris firmare contrato con Chanel, para cuando termine con Gucci y mi manager dice que Chanel ha hecho un contrato millonario para… – eso era verdad.

–Y un cuerno, tu no firmaras con nadie – decía enfurecido.

–¿Qué has dicho? – pregunto incrédula.

–Te quiero en casa Sakura – clamaba con la voz más enfurecida que ella le había escuchado – Sales todos los días en las revistas medio desnuda en fiestas que terminan hasta el día siguiente. Renuncias hoy mismo, no quiero que mi mujer siga apareciendo en ese tipo de publicaciones.

Y eso fue lo que rompió la calma de ella.

–Por si no recuerdas Shaoran, tú te casaste también con Sianna Kino – gritaba furiosa – una supermodelo. Si quieres que deje de salir en la prensa diles que nos hemos casado.

–Basta de estupideces.

–Lo vienes postergando desde hace mucho tiempo – decía fuera de si – Y si no lo haces tú lo hare yo.

–Sera cuando yo lo decida…

–Adiós Li – colgó el teléfono furiosa y a los segundo se escuchaba nuevamente. Ella lo ignoro y salió del hotel, necesitaba tomar aire fresco.

Al llegar subió a su habitación para hacer sus maletas y se encontró una docena de rosas rojas con una tarjeta que decía: _Perdóname._

Sonrió y tomo una decisión.

Antes de salir del aeropuerto de Paris se quedó de piedra al ver en la portada de una revista a Shaoran junto a una rubia platino. Tomo rápidamente la revista y comenzó a leerla. Decía que el heredero por fin había encontrado el amor en esa rusa y que olía a matrimonio. Hasta la madre de él se encontraba junto a ellos, todos se encontraban sonriendo. Arrugo la revista.

–Señorita va a comprar esa revista – decía el dependiente de la tienda, mirándola con ansiedad.

–No – se la entrego y se fue con el corazón roto.

Llego al hotel y se comunicó con Shaoran, necesitaba respuestas.

–Sakura, por fin – escuchó decir con la voz más energética que ella le había escuchado en mucho tiempo – ¿Has visto las noticias?

–¿Por qué lo preguntas? – decía con los puños apretados y lágrimas en los ojos. Quería saber si era capaz de decirle la verdad.

–Escucha, hay un malentendido y salió un artículo que es totalmente falso y…

–Se a lo que te refieres – lo corto ella – no te preocupes yo no creo en los chismes.

–Bien – se escuchó como cambiaba su tono de voz a uno más relajado.

–Tengo que colgar, solo quería que supieras que he llegado. Cuídate – y colgó, dejándose llevar por el llanto.

A los tres días siguientes salieron en todos los periódicos una foto de ellos dos el día de su boda. Los diarios se los comían vivos en un sentido negativo.

Esa noche llego Shaoran al hotel en el que se estaba hospedando ella. Sakura lo recibió y no sabía que decir, tomo un diario que su esposo le tendió y leyó la baja de las acciones de su esposo y la anulación de un contrato millonario.

–Shaoran, yo… – decía impactada por las noticias, sabiendo que todo este lio era su culpa.

–¿No has causado ya suficientes problemas? – le preguntó Shaoran entonces como si acabara de leerle el pensamiento – Te aguante tus fiestas y desastres, te dije que esperaras para hacer el anuncio. Esto es tu venganza, es eso.

–No… perd…

–No, escucha – la silencio estaba furioso – Este tiempo me encontraba enfocado en una negociación de suma importancia y se ha caído por tus arrebatos. ¿Cómo quieres que me tomen en serio? si te la pasas de juerga todos los días. Solo te pedí que esperaras, yo quería encontrar el momento oportuno para los dos.

–Bien, me equivoque – repuso ella fingiendo cierto aburrimiento. En realidad, se sentía dolida y le habría encantado poder salir corriendo.

Habría hecho cualquier cosa para evitar que ese hombre siguiera mirándola con tanto desdén. Pero no iba a darle la satisfacción de que viera que la hería. Se sentía invisible y llevaba mucho tiempo deseando desaparecer.

–Regresare a Japón a arreglar todo este desastre. Y tú te quedaras aquí – camino hacia la puerta de la habitación – Mañana vendrá una escolta que he contratado para ti y te llevara a un departamento, ellos evitaran que los paparazis te persigan – la callo antes de que hablara – Evita los problemas – y salió, dejándola más triste que nunca.

Pasaron las semanas y él no se comunicaba con ella más que para lo esencial. No podía salir del departamento sin su escolta. Y su abuelo no hacía más que llamarle y reprocharle. Se sentía tan sola, hablaría con Shaoran, le haría saber que aprendió la lección y que dejaría todo por él. Contenta por la decisión que tomo y reservo un vuelo a Hong Kong.

Por fin llegaba a su hogar, sonrió al ver el auto de Shaoran estacionado. Le dijo al taxista que dejara las maletas en la entrada, ya se encargaría que alguien más las metiera. Quería darle una sorpresa a su esposo.

Al entrar se quedó paralizada al sorprender a la chica rusa en brazos de Shaoran.

–

PRESENTE - - -

Su matrimonio con Shaoran había sido una pesadilla. Su relación siempre había tenido algo de irreal, ella siempre había abrigado la sospecha de que alguien como él, jamás se habría casado por su propia voluntad el solo quería un heredero.

–Espero que estés cómoda – le dijo cuando llegaron a la parte de atrás de la mansión – Si te hace falta algo, dímelo en la cena. ¿Necesitas dinero? – le preguntó ante el silencio de ella.

–¡No! – contestó ella, sin dejarse intimidar.

Después de un incómodo silencio el agrego.

–¿Y cómo es él? Me refiero a tu prometido – indagó con sarcasmo y ella se puso tensa.

–Un hombre normal – dudo – Alto, castaño, con los ojos más increíbles que he visto – miró a su alrededor para no enfrentarse a su mirada.

–¿Y él piensa que sólo vales esta baratija? – comentó, tocándole el anillo que llevaba en el dedo y cuando ella intentó retirar la mano, él la atrapó, clavando el anillo en su carne con fiereza – ¿Por qué no te llevaste la preciosa esmeralda que te regalé y que hacía juego con tus ojos?

–Porque ya no la consideraba de ningún valor – contestó, haciendo un gesto de dolor.

–Podrías haberla vendido para vivir algunos años con lo que te hubieran dado por ella. Como no quisiste usar el dinero que ingresé en tu cuenta bancaria, por lo menos podías haber vendido el anillo, supe que tu abuelo te corto tus fondos – soltó su mano – Y dejaste de trabajar. Me pregunto qué estuviste haciendo estos últimos años.

–Eso es cosa mía.

–¿Por qué te empeñaste en esconderte?

–No me estaba escondiendo, estaba trabajando para la empresa del abuelo – le recordó.

–¡Claro! – exclamó con rabia – ¿Por qué trabajar cuando yo no podía rodearte de lujos?

–Según sé, tú trabajas duro – le recordó.

–¡Pero mi esposa, no!, ¿O estás guardando mi dinero para dárselo a ese prometido?

–¡Él no quiere nada tuyo! – le espetó furiosa.

–Al contrario... él quiere a mi esposa. Mi posesión más valiosa

–¡Yo no soy tu esposa! ¿Es que no lo puedes entender? Y no te pertenezco.

Él cogió su barbilla y la obligó a mirarle.

–¿No? – la miró con dureza – Siempre fuiste mía, Sakura, desde el primer instante en que te vi. El que tú me hayas abandonado, no cambia para nada mi modo de pensar.

–Ante la ley, soy soltera – explicó con mucha calma.

–Pero en mis brazos, eres mi esposa.

Le miró alarmada y él la observó con arrogancia.

–¿Por qué lo haces, Shaoran? Yo no te importo, nunca te he interesado.

–¿Cómo eres capaz de decirme eso a mí, precisamente a mí? – la tomo de las mejillas para que lo viera a los ojos –¿Crees realmente que nunca me has importado? ¡Qué poca memoria tienes! ¡Siempre te deseaba para mí!

–Desear no es amar – era difícil mirarle a los ojos, cuando éstos le recordaban su felicidad pasada.

–No, en efecto. Me pregunto si alguna vez te diste cuenta de la diferencia.

La miró lleno de frustración y bajó las manos hasta la cintura de ella.

–Eres más cansada que un día de trabajo – añadió después.

Ella le miró sorprendida.

–¡Déjame en paz! – gritó llena de ira –¡Te odio, Li! ¡No quiero volver a hablar contigo! Ojalá que cuando lleguemos a un acuerdo con el tratado, te des cuenta de que no significas nada para mí y no te atravieses más en mi camino. No quiero que me uses como un remedio para curar tu orgullo herido.

–Tranquilízate no te va a pasar nada. Deseaba hacerte sufrir, pero creo que ya estás bastante asustada; no temas – la cogió de la barbilla – Dices que me odias. ¿Te puedes imaginar cuánto te odio yo a ti? No bajaría al infierno por cualquier mujer dos veces. Muy dentro de ti sigues siendo la niña malcriada y no te importa nada ni nadie más que tú.

–¡Eso no es cierto! – exclamó herida.

–Lo que te digo es muy cierto, Sakura. No te interesa nadie más que tú misma. Espero que tu prometido sea consciente de ello. Según eres mujer de negocios, pero no te lo creo.

Se quedó muda al ver la expresión de desagrado que había en sus ojos.

–Jang pasará a por ti en una hora para llevarte de compras. Bien sé que si no lo hago, te escaparás y lo harás por tu cuenta, sin importarte los riesgos a los que te expongas.

Ella asintió, sin dejar de mirarle. De pronto, él aparentaba más edad de la que tenía. Las preocupaciones que le ocasionaba el imperio que dirigía habían dejado huellas.

¿Sería cierto que era como la había descrito Shaoran? ¿Qué le sucedía, que él podía hacerla sentir tan devastadoramente mal?

Sakura tenía que defender su futuro. Todo lo que Li había dicho tenía el único objeto de herirla, de hacerle perder la confianza que con tanto trabajo había conseguido tener en sí misma. No podía confundir la expresión de odio con que la había mirado.

Estaba aterrada. En un solo día, él había puesto su mundo de cabeza. Nunca estaría a salvo mientras se mantuviera cerca de él. En tan poco tiempo, Li había abierto todas sus viejas heridas.

Se levantó y se dirigió al teléfono. Era tarde en New York, pero Siu comprendería. Tenía que hablar con él, sentir su amor.

Jang pasó a recogerla luciendo una gran sonrisa en la cara. Cogió su bolso y decidió ser amable, él era como un perro fiel con los que amaba y feroz con los extraños.

–Me alegro de que esté otra vez entre nosotros, señora – observó con afecto.

Al salir a la calle, ella le agarró de un brazo. Las calles estaban muy concurridas.

* * *

Al anochecer cuando terminaron de cenar, Shaoran la observó fijamente.

–Té para la señora Li – le pidió a un criado que apareció en el acto – Y a mí tráigame una taza de café.

–Por favor no me llames así – pidió Sakura molesta.

No quería discutir, pero no le permitiría salirse con la suya.

–Es la fuerza de la costumbre – respondió él e iba a añadir algo más, sin embargo, la expresión de ella se lo impidió.

–¿Cómo has encontrado a tu madre? – pregunto para cambiar la conversación, no quería discutir.

–Bien, gracias – pregunto sin mirarla – Tú vas a entrar a verla, ¿no?

–Lo siento Li, pero no he venido a ver a tu madre. Solo quería saber cómo estaba.

–Si ella quisiera verte… ¿accederías? – pregunto viéndola nuevamente.

–Está claro que prefiero las distancias mientras este aquí. Yo me portaré como una persona civilizada y aunque surjan disputas, eso no alterará en nada el hecho de que vallamos a hacer negocios.

–Ya conozco tu tipo de civilización – la acusó Shaoran – Pero no esperes nada de mí, esta vez no. Tú has venido porque has querido y si crees que yo voy a ser todo amabilidad y dulzura, me subestimas.

–¿Por qué mientes? – gritó ella sin poder seguir disimulando un momento más – No fui yo la que t. ¿Qué crees que haría cualquier esposa que encuentra a su marido abrazando a otra mujer?

–Eso depende de su madurez – contestó con desprecio – Mi esposa era una mimada que huyó sin escuchar razones.

–¡Razones! – su ira la hizo acercarse a él – Tal vez si no me hubiera enterado del por qué te casaste conmigo, habría estado dispuesta a oírte. Solo querías un heredero. ¡Lo oí todo!

–¿De verdad? – su cara impasible la observó con cuidado – ¿Qué fue exactamente lo que oíste?

–Oí la discusión que tuvisteis con tu madre cuando estábamos en Milán, le dijiste que te endilgaste conmigo porque yo te daría hijos. Y espere que me dijeras la verdad y no ocurrió nada de eso. Simplemente… – hizo una pausa para respirar – ¡Supongo que ahora dirás que me gusta escuchar lo que no debo y lo añadirás a los defectos que me atribuyes!

–No, Sakura – le aseguró con una expresión de satisfacción que ella no pudo entender – No te voy a acusar de eso. Siempre fuiste caprichosa y terca, pero no puedo decir que te guste andar oyendo lo que hablan los demás. Es muy posible que lo escuchases tapándote los oídos y con la boca muy abierta por la sorpresa. Nunca te agradaron las discusiones, según recuerdo. Y en esa ocasión estaba discutiendo muy acaloradamente.

Él se acercó más y ella retrocedió, lo que pareció divertirle.

–Y dime, esposa mía, ¿por qué callaste tanto tiempo sin decir nada? Tú sólo tenías que hablar al respecto conmigo. Creo que sabías con toda claridad que te estabas llevando a la boca un mordisco demasiado grande.

Sakura se puso de pie y se dirigió hacia la ventana para que él no viera su desesperación.

–Te amaba – confesó en voz baja – Yo... yo creía que algún día tú me amarías con la misma intensidad. No sabía que deseabas un heredero de mi sangre. Solo quería saber la verdad por tu boca – añadió con suavidad – Siempre he sabido manejar las situaciones difíciles y tú lo sabes bien, pero no dijiste nada, si lo hubieses hecho yo habría entendido. De lo que no me había dado cuenta era de la existencia de esa rusa.

Se arrepintió de sus palabras antes de terminar de hablar y deseó que no las interpretara como una expresión de su gran dolor, sino más bien como producto de su ira.

–Sí, eso era lo que mi madre quería, – expresó sombrío – yo te quería para mí, nunca supe que te sentías así – murmuró él – Yo siempre te deseé, aún te deseo.

–¿Qué? – palideció de rabia – Si tú te imaginas que por un minuto, permitiría...

–¿Permitirías? – la agarró por los hombros con fuerza – ¡Tú eres mi esposa! ¡No tengo que pedirte permiso para nada!

Él la oprimió contra la dureza de su pecho, pero ella reunió valor suficiente para contestarle:

–¡Eres un salvaje! ¿Qué te propones? ¿Violarme? – Su mirada iracunda mostraba que era capaz de matarla y ella sintió temor. Era la primera vez que experimentaba ese tipo de miedo, nunca había temido como ahora a que la hiciera daño físicamente.

–¿Tú crees que sería necesario? – preguntó amenazante.

Sakura le miró con fijeza y él aflojó sus manos y se inclinó hacia ella. A pesar de que mentalmente se sentía ultrajada, su cuerpo empezó a responder como siempre lo había hecho.

La besó, obligándola a entreabrir la boca, recordándole la dulzura de sus besos. Sus manos le acariciaron la espalda y el deseo la invadió y luchó por soltarse.

–No tienes ningún poder sobre mí – se regocijó al ver la furia reflejada en su cara – ¡Soy libre! – luchó con desesperación, consciente de lo peligroso que era su abrazo.

–Libre hasta que yo lo permita – murmuró contra su cuello y la soltó.

Él jugaba con sus emociones, sabía muy bien lo que hacía. Era una más de sus tácticas. A Shaoran no le importaba nada. Había usado amenazas, desprecio. Recriminaciones y ahora, eso. Sakura sintió que su odio se desbordaba.

–Tú eres mi esposa – la miró a la cara, amenazante – Te permitiste el gusto de arrojarme mis anillos a los pies y no lo he olvidado, ni perdonado. Por otra parte, me siento orgulloso de mis pertenencias. Ya te poseía mucho antes de que te dieras cuenta de ello. Tal vez tú no apruebes las razones que tuve para unirme a ti... pero a pesar de todo, me casé contigo. Y por cierto, la reunión de mañana será cancelada – dijo Shaoran con una sonrisa en la cara.

–¿Qué? – abrió los ojos desconcertada.

–Surgió un problema y mis abogados no han llegado a Hong Kong. Espero lo entiendas.

–Yo necesito regresar a New York – decía un poco desesperada.

–Lo lamento, pero solo será un día más. Fin de la discusión – decía tan sereno como la mañana, alejándose de ella para terminar su café.

–No, tengo que irme – decía mientras caminaba meciéndose el cabello con una mano – Reagendaremos para...

–Lo siento, pero mi agenda está llena. Solo será un día más.

–¡Me niego a ser tu prisionera!

–Lo eres desde el instante en que pisaste mi tierra. Sakura – susurró – Dudo mucho que puedas irte sin mi permiso. Tengo muchos amigos en puestos importantes.

–¡Acudiré a la embajada!

–¿Y crees que podrás llegar hasta allí? En esta ocasión, aunque te escapes, haré que te vigilen muy de cerca y me daré cuenta de lo que pretendes. No sabía que tenías una vida secreta. No estaba enterado de que querías cometer bigamia, de haberlo sabido, hace mucho que hubiese ido a por ti.

Ella no dijo nada. Necesitaba ese contrato con la empresa de Shaoran así que solo apretó los dientes de la pura frustración.

Y como siempre, después de decir la última palabra, salió. Ella se desplomó en su silla, temblando, avergonzada de su explosión y molesta por el don que él poseía para herirla

Sabía que era un hombre sin principios, infiel, duro, sin embargo, lo que su corazón recordaba, era su ternura y la magia de su amor. Su viaje se había vuelto muy peligroso. La lógica le indicaba que Shaoran no la retendría a la fuerza, pero su intuición le decía que sí.

Si quería una esposa, que se casara con la rusa.

Él podía engendrar un hijo cuando quisiera. Sakura borró esa idea de su mente. El dolor que le causaba el solo pensamiento de que otra mujer le pudiera dar hijos era tan fuerte que no lo podía ignorar. Se estaba convirtiendo en su propio verdugo. Era preferible no pensar a permitir que su mente vagara por caminos tan peligrosos.

* * *

–¿Qué piensas hacer? – preguntó Shaoran antes de terminar el desayuno.

–Revisare nuevamente el contrato y después tal vez pasee por los jardines.

–No te puedes pasar el día en la habitación – expresó el en voz baja – Te veo cansada y estás muy pálida. Deberías tomar un poco el sol, ir a la playa, tal vez. Trabajar en exceso no es la mejor forma de conservar una buena salud.

–No he venido a descansar – le contestó cortante – Si hubiera querido ir de vacaciones, éste sería el último lugar que hubiera elegido.

El no respondió, pero hizo un esfuerzo por reprimir su mal humor.

–Tengo muchas cosas que hacer. Podrías venir conmigo si lo deseas e ir a la ciudad a visitar a algunos de tus viejos amigos.

–No, gracias. Comprendo que quieras presentarme como la esposa arrepentida que ha vuelto al redil, pero no estoy dispuesta a seguir tu juego. Después de todo, si la gente cree que nos hemos reconciliado, ¿qué pensará cuando me marche?

La miró como si fuera un reptil venenoso.

–¡Dios! –exclamó y dejó la taza – ¡Y pensar que en un tiempo creí que eras una mujer! ¡Sólo eres una insolente! – la recorrió con la mirada y, lleno de desprecio, añadió – ¿Me conoces tan poco que supones que me importa lo que digan los demás? No necesito llevarte colgada al cuello para convencer a los demás de que soy un hombre. Aquellos que me conocen bien, deben pensar que fui muy afortunado al librarme de ti.

Sakura no encontró respuesta a sus palabras hirientes y al desprecio que se reflejaba en su mirada.

Era el heredero de un legado de poder y dinero que había ido aumentando durante varios siglos y era ese un peso y una responsabilidad que parecía soportar con elegancia y facilidad. Tenía que recordar lo poderoso que era y el daño que podía llegar a hacerle. Su propio abuelo era muy parecido a Shaoran.

No sabía cómo explicar esa debilidad. Shaoran se acercó y la besaba de nuevo antes de salir de la habitación. Había sido un beso breve pero muy posesivo.

Se estremeció al recordar cómo había agarrado su nuca para besarla, como si fuera suya y estuviera marcando su territorio. Después, salió del comedor maldiciendo entre dientes, como si se arrepintiera de haberla besado.

Lo peor de estar en la isla era no poder salir huyendo. Suspiró. Se había prometido no volver a engañarse a sí misma, aunque las mentiras fueran menos dolorosas que la verdad. Se sintió muy avergonzada en ese momento y se le hizo un nudo en el estómago. Era mucho más débil de lo que creía y, por mucho que intentara cambiar, no parecía ser capaz de hacerlo.

Mucho tiempo se escondió, huyendo de su pasado y de ella misma. No quería volver a las andadas, recurrir a sus amigos de entonces ni volver a repetir sus errores. Había estado muy orgullosa de ese cambio al ver que era capaz de vivir otro tipo de existencia muy lejos de los reflectores.

Se pasó las manos por el cabello, aún no se había acostumbrado a su cambio de imagen. Algunas mañanas se despertaba y se sorprendía al ver en el espejo que ya no tenía su larga melena rubia.

Se había impuesto ella misma esa especie de exilio y había llegado tan lejos como para cambiar su imagen y tratar de que nadie la reconociera, y le encantaba el resultado. Nunca había sido capaz de llegar a tanto por sus propios medios y su vida le había parecido entonces casi real.

Pero todo había cambiado en cuestión de segundos cuando se encontró con Shaoran Li. Ese hombre simbolizaba mejor que nadie su pasado y había conseguido destrozar en pocas horas lo que ella había tardado años en construir. Sentía que sus intentos se habían esfumado como el humo, era como si no hubiera ocurrido, como si no hubiera aprendido nada.

Le dolía tener tan poca voluntad y sentido común como para caer tan fácilmente en los mismos errores del pasado. Sentía que ese era su primer reto y había fracasado por completo. «Así soy yo, un absoluto fracaso», se dijo entonces. Y era como si se lo estuviera diciendo su abuelo.

No lo vio en todo el día y las horas se le hicieron interminables. Se dedicó a deambular por los jardines. Luego hacia la colina desde donde se veía el mar y no pudo evitar recordar las veces que había navegado con Shaoran. Al llegar a la mansión le informaron que Shaoran no llegaría hasta mañana. Sakura solo suspiro y agradeció al cielo no verlo.

* * *

A la mañana siguiente, Sakura se preparaba para la reunión. Se concentró en la imagen que le devolvía el espejo. Se había maquillado con sobriedad y peino su corta melena para tener una imagen lo más profesional posible. Había elegido su ropa con el mismo criterio. Creía que había conseguido el efecto deseado, pero sabía que a la gente le iba a costar olvidarse de su pasado.

Jang pasó a recogerla informándole que Shaoran ya se encontraba en las oficinas. Cuando llegó a la empresa, la guiaron al piso de la sala de juntas. El interior era impresionante. Las paredes estaban decoradas con obras de arte que reflejaban el legado histórico de la familia y todos los logros de la empresa.

Le mostraría a Shaoran y a su abuelo todo lo que había cambiado en ese tiempo. Ya no era simplemente un accesorio. Le gustó sentirse poderosa.

Abrió entonces las puertas. La sala olía a testosterona. Vio que era la única mujer presente. A su alrededor, trajes oscuros hechos a medida y carísimos zapatos italianos. Esos hombres eran verdaderos tiburones de las finanzas, hacían y deshacían a su antojo sin que les importara arruinar a otros para alcanzar la cima.

–Buenos días, caballeros – los saludó mientras les dedicaba su sonrisa más famosa.

Murmuraron una respuesta con poco interés. Poco le importaba. Sabía lo que tenía que saber de esos hombres y no le intimidaban tanto como los reporteros que la habían perseguido con sus cámaras durante años. Y en ese momento se acercaba Shaoran con el mismo paso seguro que lo identificaba.

–Buenos días, querida – saludo dándole un beso en la mano. Y todos los presentes se quedaron sin aliento.

–No hay necesidad de alargar más las cosas, los papeles están preparados para que los leas, según las especificaciones que nos enviaste – agregó ella mientras se soltaba de su agarre. Shaoran le indico donde sentarse.

Sakura se sentó frente a ellos. Ya estaba familiarizada con ese tipo de conceptos.

–Ahora mismo, tengo en mis manos el control, ¿no es así? – preguntó simulando poco interés mientras miraba las páginas que tenía que firmar.

–Definitivamente. Pero esta alianza nos conviene a ambas empresas – su voz era firme y lo miraba directamente a los ojos, no se dejaría vencer en este terreno – Si hay algo en los cláusulas en lo que no estás de acuerdo aclarémoslo.

Notó que los presentes se quedaban sin aliento y la miraban con más atención. Levantó la vista y vio que fruncían el ceño. Eran hombres poderosos que no estaban acostumbrados a tener que lidiar con jóvenes como ella. Estaba disfrutando mucho con esa situación.

Shaoran sonrió ante su arrogancia. Paso los documentos a sus abogados quienes lo leían. Mientras tanto él se levantó y se acercó a Sakura para susurrarle:

–No conocía a esta gatita. Y me gusta.

–Limítate a firmar los papeles – le dijo a modo de respuesta – En cuanto lo hagas, podre marcharme. Tengo asuntos importantes que tratar.

–Sera ese misterioso prometido tuyo.

Antes de responder uno de los abogados de Shaoran se acercó y dijo que todo estaba en orden.

–Perfecto – se levantó y tomo los papeles. Pero antes de firmar, volteo a ver a Sakura – Hace falta solo una cosa más para que firmemos.

–¿A qué está jugando? –le preguntó ella, fulminándolo con la mirada y vio que parecía feliz.

–Nadie está jugando a nada – Él se limitó a sonreír – Hay una última cláusula que tengo, pero lo platicaremos en la comida.

–Esto es una pérdida de tiempo, hablémoslo ahora.

–No creo que esto sea una pérdida de tiempo – le dijo sin dejar de sonreír – Te veré en la comida. Ahora si me permites tengo trabajo – la miraba como si hubiera ganado la batalla.

Se limitó a mirar a Shaoran, que la ignoraba. Supo que, de haber podido hacerlo, lo estaría estrangulando en esos momentos. Se despidió y salió del edificio.

* * *

Después de una mañana infernal. Sakura estaba vistiéndose para salir a dar un paseo cuando una sirvienta irrumpió en la habitación.

La reunión había sido una pesadilla. Solo una comida y se marcharía a New York.

–Le llaman por teléfono –le comunicó la chica – La llamada está en el teléfono del estudio – se disculpó al ver que se dirigía al que tenía en su habitación – He olvidado pasar la comunicación aquí. La señorita Tomoyo parece estar disgustada, por eso he corrido a avisarle. Dice que ha intentado toda la mañana comunicarse a su celular.

–Me quede sin batería – le contestó y salió corriendo del dormitorio. Habían acordado comunicarse con tanta frecuencia como les fuera posible, pero sabía que Tomoyo no llamaría a esa casa a menos que fuera una emergencia.

–¿Tomoyo? ¿Qué pasa? –había comprobado que no había nadie en el vestíbulo.

–¡Sakura, gracias a Dios! He pasado una noche terrible – parecía agotada y Sakura se alarmó.

–¿Qué pasa? ¿Le sucede algo malo?

–Nada. ¡No te alarmes! Está muy bien, pero intranquilo. Quiere verte, o por lo menos oír tu voz.

–¡Oh, Tomoyo! – las lágrimas asomaron a sus ojos – Te juro que me arrepiento de haber venido. Trataré de volver hoy por la noche. ¿Está allí ahora?

–Sí. Está muy enfadado ¡Tiene mucho genio este muchacho!

–Ponlo al teléfono.

Luchaba por contener las lágrimas. Lo único que deseaba era abrazarle y besarle.

–Hola, ¿Siu? – se escucharon murmullos y ella no podía contener los sollozos – No, Siu. Voy a volver pronto. Mañana mismo, te lo prometo – no sabía cómo se las iba a arreglar, pero lo haría aunque tuviera que robar un bote – Cálmate mi amor. Te veré muy pronto.

Sakura se estremeció por el profundo dolor que sentía. Se tapó la boca con la mano para ahogar sus sollozos, mientras escuchaba su voz.

–¡Sakura! – una mano conocida la agarró de un brazo y ella le miró a través del llanto y trató de recordar cuáles habían sido sus últimas palabras para saber cuánto había oído Shaoran.

–¿Qué te pasa? ¿Por qué estás así? ¿Le pasa algo a Tomoyo? – su sincera preocupación la hizo sentirse peor y apretó el auricular contra su oreja para que él no oyera la vocecita por el teléfono.

–¡Sakura! Permíteme que te ayude, por qué estás tan angustiada – cuando ella no le contestó, cogió el auricular.

Shaoran no tuvo que decir qué había oído, la soltó y salió de la habitación, después de mirarla con una frialdad escalofriante.

–¿Siu? – estaba sin aliento, pero tenía que tranquilizarse – Mamita se tiene que ir, cariño, pero te prometo que te veré mañana. Salió corriendo a su habitación. Necesitaba tiempo para pensar. No entendía la ternura que Shaoran había mostrado hacía ella ni la mirada helada que le había dirigido después. Tenía q inventar algo.

Continuara...


	5. Hasta siempre

**FAITH**

AGRADECIMIENTOS

 ****JESLOGA** ^** –^ ****Princesa Sakura** `^** –^ ****wor-shiper****

 ****Flor** `^** –^ ****Krio Zoe** `^** –^ ****** **sslove****

Gracias por su apoyo! Siento no poder responder sus reviews como corresponde, la universidad y el trabajo absorben mi tiempo. Pero como muestra de gratitud les dedico este capítulo, espero les guste y espero sus comentarios.

Saludos.

* * *

 **Capítulo 5**

Pero, al entrar en su habitación. Shaoran la estaba esperando.

–¡Mi hijo! – la acusó con una furia incontenible – ¡Mi hijo, zorra tramposa!

–No lo es – dijo defendiéndose – No tiene más que dos años. No tiene nada que ver contigo.

–¿Dos años, Sakura? – le agarró la cara con fuerza y la empujó contra la puerta – ¿Dos años y cuántos meses? – ahora la había cogido por los hombros con crueldad – ¡No pretendas hacerme creer que el niño, cuya voz acabo de oír, no es mío!

Estaba atrapada. Se sentía como un conejo deslumbrado por la luz de un coche y a punto de morir. Decir la verdad o mentir. La agarró del cuello y la sacudió.

–¡Contéstame, maldita hipócrita!

–Tú no eres el padre – improvisó con miedo y sin inteligencia – Cuando te encontré con esa rusa te odié y me enredé con otro hombre.

Por un instante, temió que la matara. Había hablado demasiado, pero él aflojó su mano y pasó el momento de peligro.

–¿De otro? – la miró amenazante – Reza con fervor, Sakura, reza, para que cuando vea a tu hijo, se parezca lo bastante a mí, como para convencerme de que es mío y de que todo esto es una mentira para lograr escaparte. ¡Porque si resulta que no es mi hijo, si te entregaste a otro hombre, la única forma en que vas a salir de aquí es muerta!

La arrojó lejos de sí y salió de la habitación lleno de furia. Ella se levantó temblorosa.

–¡Tomoyo! – exclamó corriendo hacia el buró – ¡Tengo que advertirla! – pero llegó demasiado tarde; cuando descolgó el auricular, oyó a Shaoran hablar por el teléfono del despacho. Daba instrucciones para salir de Hong Kong y ella adivinaba hacia dónde se dirigía.

Cuando terminó de hablar le gritó a ella.

–Cuelga el auricular, Sakura. Ya he ordenado que no se haga ninguna llamada hasta que yo no vuelva.

Ella colgó y salió corriendo para toparse con él, que en ese momento salía del despacho.

–¡Llévame contigo, Shaoran! – le suplicó, pues estando Siu de por medio no le importaba rogar.

Él la miró con satisfacción.

–¿Llevarte conmigo? – contestó en voz muy baja – Ya te he dicho que te vas a quedar aquí – la agarró del cabello y la atrajo contra la dureza de su pecho – Si el niño no es mío, te mataré por darle a otro hombre lo que me pertenece. Y si es mi hijo, no olvidaré que pensabas compartir a mi hijo con alguien más. Sakura, de cualquier forma, tú sales perdiendo, te castigaré.

La soltó tan bruscamente que Sakura cayó al suelo.

–¡Shaoran! Por favor, escúchame – grito con desesperación, pero él se alejó sin mirar atrás. Lo único que le importaba era llegar a Japón lo antes posible – Él no es tu hijo – susurro al viento.

Ella no intentó acercarse a él ya que le había dicho con toda claridad cuál era su objetivo.

* * *

 **PASADO - - -**

Había pasado ya un mes desde que se alejó de Shaoran, se la pasaba de fiestas en los yates de Saint Tropez o el bullicio de Cannes. Aparecían fotos de ella con otros hombres. Su vida siempre había sido muy parecida a la de las telenovelas y lo que le había ocurrido en los últimos seis meses parecía escrito por un mal guionista. Después de todo, todo el mundo conocía a Sianna Kino. Creían que era una joven superficial que se pasaba la vida comprando y yendo a fiestas. Era la oveja negra de su familia.

Una noche en un club en Francia bailaba junto a un actor de cine. Sakura cerró los ojos y pego más su cuerpo al del actor, adhiriéndose. Deseaba que la tocara, se sentía tan sola, no lo soportaba. Cerró los ojos al sentir las manos del hombre recorriendo su espalda, pero al sentir que se dirigían más debajo de lo normal, abrió los ojos. Y se apartó de él. Él no era el hombre con el que deseaba estar.

Se dio cuenta entonces de que estaba completamente perdida.

Esa vez, no tenía la excusa del alcohol, no estaba ebria tras una larga noche de fiesta. No había ninguna sustancia en su cuerpo que le impidiera sentir todo lo que estaba sintiendo en ese momento y su interior estaba completamente vacía.

Lamentó haberse dejado llevar por la tristeza, se alejó de él y de todas las personas que se encontraban en ese sitio.

No parecía poder evitarlo. Era como si su esposo existiera solo para ella, era perfecto y parecía tener un talento especial para hacerle perder la cabeza.

No podía seguir engañándose. Salió del lugar y pronto todo se desvaneció. Gracias a los reporteros que siempre la seguían y a las manipulaciones de una familia que dominaba los medios de comunicación, todos creían saber lo que había pasado después. Según la prensa, había pasado una temporada en un centro de desintoxicación.

Lo había hecho durante años y a nadie le había costado creer que ella fuera la mala en esa película. Todos creían que no iba a salir de aquella situación y a su familia le faltó tiempo para maquinar un plan con el que pudieran beneficiarse de esa situación. Creía que la verdad no era tan interesante como la ficción. Estaba convencida de que nadie la creería. Y, como solía ocurrirle con frecuencia, sabía que ella era la única culpable de esa situación.

En realidad, había descubierto que estaba embarazada de dos meses y se la paso escondida en Ibiza, postrada en una cama.

Lo más doloroso había sido la traición de Shaoran. Lo deseaba como no había deseado nunca a nadie, de un modo que nunca habría creído posible. Shaoran le producía dolor. Se había pasado toda la vida asegurándose de que nadie viera su interior ni conociera a la verdadera Sakura. Cada vez que veía a Shaoran en alguna revista le costaba más trabajo seguir fingiendo, le producía más dolor y le dejaba cicatrices más profundas.

Y la verdad era que estaba cansada de vivir de ese modo. Harta del personaje que había creado, de su imagen y de lo que la gente pensaba de ella. No podía seguir así, soportando su indiferencia. Estaba siendo víctima de su propio juego. Ella le había mostrado siempre a la gente lo que quería que vieran, pero todo había cambiado y sentía una angustia horrible en su interior al pensar en su hijo. Varias veces tomo el teléfono con la intención de contarle a Shaoran que iba a ser padre, pero siempre colgaba antes de marcar su número.

Era una verdad que le daba terror, pero para ella había provocado una enorme sensación de alegría que no había sentido hasta entonces. Había palabras para describir lo que estaba sintiendo, pero no se atrevía a usarlas. Creía que esas palabras no eran para ella. Después de todo, era solo Sianna Kino.

Había tomado una decisión en la vida e iba a tener que vivir con ella. Sabía que no había finales felices en su futuro, ni un hogar, ni casas con jardín y columpios. Los más dóciles de su círculo social podrían aspirar al tipo de vida que sus padres hubieran decidido antes incluso de su nacimiento. Estaban abocados a matrimonios sin amor, hijos que perpetuaran el apellido familiar, algún escándalo de vez en cuando que tratarían de ocultar y poco más. Sus vidas discurrirían entre bailes benéficos, cotilleos y mentiras. Ese era el tipo de matrimonio que su madre quería para Shaoran.

Estaba segura de ello. Su madre elegiría a alguna heredera inofensiva y joven con la que nunca iba a compartir la pasión que había vivido con ella. Pero ese futuro no era el que le esperaba a Sakura, ella no iba a tener esa suerte. Había destacado por sus correrías y era demasiado famosa.

Dejo su carrera, pagando una multa millonaria por desentenderse del contrato. El embarazo había sido un milagro para ella y quería aprovechar la oportunidad que le había brindado la vida. Pero al paso de tres meses, empezó a sumergirse en un estado de depresión, se sentía sola y muy triste.

Se incorporó de la cama y colocó muy despacio los pies en el suelo. La madera estaba fría. Miró una foto de Shaoran una vez más, tratando de no derramar las lágrimas que llenaban sus ojos. Tenía un nudo en la garganta y el corazón le latía con fuerza. Miró a la ventana y vio que las nubes se movían deprisa, descubriendo una luna que iluminó su habitación. Ese hombre era todo lo que siempre había deseado sin siquiera saberlo.

Lo que tenía muy claro era que no podía hablarle a Shaoran de su embarazo. Tomo por última vez el teléfono y marco un número muy conocido para ella.

–¿Tomoyo?

* * *

 **PRESENTE - - -**

El ruido del motor de un helicóptero le saco de sus pensamientos. Sakura había volado con Shaoran muchas veces y sabía lo hábil que era. Dentro de veinte minutos estaría subiendo a su avión privado y sus espías, mientras tanto, averiguarían dónde se encontraba Tomoyo.

Se dirigió hacia los jardines sintiéndose desolada. Súbitamente una persona apareció de entre los árboles.

–Creía que te habías ido con Shaoran.

–Señora Li – dijo en voz muy baja, dispuesta a irse de ese sitio. No se sentía de ánimos para una confrontación más.

–Shaoran, no te menciono que deseo hablar contigo – prosiguió al no tener respuesta – Hay muchas cosas que tú no sabes, pero hay una que tú no deberías haber olvidado nunca…

Se le veía muy triste a la señora Li.

–Lo siento, no… – se alejó dispuesta a retirarse a su habitación. Lo que no se esperaba era que le agarrara del brazo.

–Insisto. He estado muy enferma y necesitamos aclarar unas cosas.

–De acuerdo – Sakura intentó tranquilizarse.

No le dijo nada del niño a pesar de que estaba segura de que la señora Li había oído los gritos de Shaoran. Pero como su mal genio era algo con lo que había aprendido a convivir, no lo juzgó necesario.

–Parece que fue ayer cuando Shaoran se sentaba a mis pies. Tenía un carácter muy fuerte, como el de su padre. Cuando Shaoran tenía siete años, su padre murió en un accidente automovilístico, Shaoran iba con él – miro a la nada con tristeza – Siempre culpe a mi hijo por su muerte, si él no hubiese insistido tanto en ir a jugar a la costa, nada de eso hubiese pasado. Antes de que muriera en mis brazos, le dijo a Shaoran que tenía que cuidar de mí. Y lo hizo hasta que tú apareciste en su vida.

Sakura solo miraba el piso, con un inmenso dolor en el corazón.

–Sentíais un considerable afecto el uno por el otro. Uno hubiera pensado que era una buena base para un matrimonio feliz y duradero. Pero Shaoran empezó a alejarse de los deberes que tenía como jefe del clan Li… – hubo un breve silencio y la miro directamente a los ojos, daba la impresión de ser indestructible – Por tu culpa.

–¿Usted crees que Shaoran cambio, por mí? – era una pregunta hecha con discreción.

–Realmente, eres ingenua. – La señora Li sacudió la cabeza –Tú piensas que él carece de principios y quizá hasta que es cruel, sin embargo, deberías recordarte cómo era y hacerte algunas preguntas a ti misma. Todo lo que hizo, fue por ti. – Sakura se quedó perpleja ante sus palabras – No me sorprende oírle alzar la voz. En ese tiempo hice todo lo posible para alejarlo de ti, pero nada sirvió.

–¿Qué quiere decir?

–Intente por todos los medios posibles mantener lejos de Shaoran. – suspiro antes de proseguir – Que no se te olvide que eres famosa por tus escándalos y tu inmoralidad. Está claro que no eras la persona más adecuada para ocupar el papel de la señora Li.

–Voy a tratar de ser muy clara. – le dijo ella – Quiero que me deje en paz y preferiría no seguir hablando del tema. A lo mejor no se ha dado cuenta todavía, pero no soy la misma persona que conoció.

La señora Li se quedó mirándola un instante.

–Todo eso es muy bonito, niña – le dijo – Pero me parece patético ver a la mayor mujerzuela de la ciudad vestida como si fuera una dama. ¿Cuánto tiempo crees que vas a poder mantener esta fachada? Nadie se lo cree –agregó – Nadie. Que te hayas cambiado el cabello no significa nada.

Sintió terror y vergüenza en esos momentos. Bajó la mirada. Le daba terror pensar que no hubiera servido de nada todo lo que había intentado cambiar durante los últimos años. Sintió un nudo en el estómago, no se encontraba bien. Trató de respirar profundamente para calmarse. La miró entonces a los ojos.

–No me importa en absoluto lo que piense de mí, y no necesito demostrarle a nadie lo que valgo – repuso con firmeza.

–Bien, se necesita una mujer fuerte para llevar el nombre de la familia – la miro antes de darse la vuelta para marcharse – Solo te ruego que entiendas que Shaoran es lo único que tengo, no lo vuelvas a alejar de mí.

Sakura se quedó sorprendida pero no añadió más y dejo que se marchara. No tenía cabeza ahora para pensar en sus palabras.

* * *

 **PASADO - - -**

–Le he enviado los papeles del fallo – decía una castaña sentada frente a una chica de cabello negro como la noche, en el Club Macanudo, en Manhattan.

Se miraron recíprocamente

–Estas segura de lo que estás haciendo, cuando reciba los documentos del divorcio se volverá loco.

–Él y yo jamás podremos estar juntos. Gane mi divorcio y es momento de seguir.

–Pero…

–Cuando me propuso matrimonio habíamos acordado esperar para decirle a todos que nos habíamos casado, cuando di a conocer nuestro matrimonio, Shaoran se puso furioso. Después de eso quise que pagase su desprecio, pero las cosas no salieron bien.

–Sakura tu solo buscabas su atención.

–Lo sé pero eso no quita todo el daño que le cause a su familia.

–Eso son tonterías. Shaoran te conoce.

–Creía que me conocía. Pero eso no importa. Ya que estamos separados, podrá encontrar a una mujer decente, como todos querían.

–Tú eres la mujer…

–Gracias, pero sabes que he sido un poco insufrible. He perdido mucho y necesito comenzar otra vez.

–Te apoyare en todo lo que sea necesario.

–Lo sé, ha pasado un año y tengo que ver al abuelo.

—¡Has perdido la razón! — murmuró – El abuelo te quiere arruinada.

—Nunca he estado más segura en mi vida —replicó – Soy su única heredera y tengo que demostrarle lo que valgo.

–Te destrozara. — decía preocupada, pero sabía que no la haría cambiar de idea —Iré contigo, si es que ya tomaste la decisión.

–Pero la galería…

–Nada de peros, somos casi hermanas y te ayudare en todo lo que sea necesario. Sabes que haría cualquier cosa por ti.

–Lo sé bien — se sonrieron.

–Solo porque no me dejaste ir a arrancarle las pestañas a esa rusa, y a decirle unas cuantas palabras a la madre de Li.

Se rieron ambas

–Por cierto Eriol estará en Tokio en esas fechas. Tal vez quieras conocerlo. Porque él se muere de ganas por conocerte, después de todo lo que le he hablado de ti.

–Sakura, desde cuando eres casamentera. — se le ensombreció la mirada —Además sabes perfectamente que no podría.

–¿Oh, Tomoyo! — le decía mientras le tomaba sus manos.

–Está bien no te preocupes a cualquier mujer le podría pasar.

–Si pero tú eres muy joven.

—Endometriosis —susurro Tomoyo — Es una enfermedad que se ha convertido en la plaga de la mujer moderna. Tiene que ver con el estrés.

–Lo sé y que lo padezcas es terrible.

—De eso se trata. Para hablar con precisión, me han hecho tres laparoscopias, el doctor dijo que la operación es inminente, tengo un lapso de seis meses para practicarme esa operación, después de eso el dolor será insoportable.

–Tomoyo, deseas tanto tener una familia, que tenemos que seguir buscando...

Sakura estaba preocupada y Tomoyo tuvo que esforzarse para no romper en llanto.

—No en mi situación. Les sucede a las mujeres en edad de fecundación. He estado luchando contra esta dolencia desde los diecisiete, pero ya es suficiente.

— ¿No se puede hacer otra cosa para evitar que pierdas la posibilidad de concebir alguna vez?

—Sí, quedar embarazada antes de que esto vaya a peor, pero para mí no es una opción — murmuró a regañadientes.

—Entonces tal vez y solo tal vez, tú y Eriol — Tomoyo volvió a oír la voz de Sakura— podrían congeniar y..

—¡Estás loca! —replicó sonrojada.

—Él es mi mejor amigo después de ti, claro, y mi representante legal en la empresa. Y sé que le encantaras cuando se conozcan y tú caerás rendida a sus pies — insistió, con una sonrisa. Ella echó la cabeza hacia atrás y la melena castaña se esparció sobre los hombros.

—Mira, por si te interesa, nunca he dormido ni convivido con un hombre — replicó.

—Lo sé, no me tienes que gritar, todo el mundo no ve — dijo volteando a todos lados. Con esa nariz orgullosa y ese mentón aristocrático.

—Escucha dejemos de hablar de eso quieres.

—Solo promete que no descartaras a Eriol de un plomazo — decía con un brillo de ilusión en los ojos — En verdad no tienes curiosidad por conocerlo.

—Sí, solo por ti. Y siendo sincera soy una de esas mujeres que primero desean un anillo de bodas — manifestó con un ligero temblor en la voz y la mirada baja.

—Tal vez cuando conozcas a Eriol se enamoren y podrás casarte y tener un hijo, antes de la operación.

* * *

Al paso de unas semanas Eriol y Tomoyo se conocieron y fue un flechazo al corazón de ambos.

Frondosos árboles con un lozano follaje propio del mes de junio crecían junto a la ribera del río donde había unos cuantos pescadores con boinas. La escena le recordó una pintura de Renoir que le encantaba. Representaba a un grupo de campesinos en ropa de trabajo en torno a una mesa disfrutando de una botella de vino al final de una larga jornada. Tomoyo se sintió transportada a otro mundo.

Eriol había bajado sin que ella se diera cuenta. Llevaba una camisa de seda negra y pantalones grises. Desde una semana atrás siempre lo había visto con traje. La transformación le confería una potente virilidad que la dejó sin aliento.

— ¿Has considerado la otra opción?

La pregunta fue un desafío a su paciencia. Porque tenía que enterarse de su situación.

Dos días antes, el medico llamo a Tomoyo mientras se encontraban en Champigny. Pero cuando llamo, el que respondió para confirmar el día de la operación, fue nada más que Eriol. Y desde ese momento se desato una tormenta de preguntas.

—No me atrae en absoluto la fertilización in vitro de un donante desconocido, si te refieres a eso. Un niño merece crecer junto a sus dos padres.

—No podría estar más de acuerdo. Si lo que realmente deseas es operarte enseguida, está claro que no puedo impedírtelo.

El médico le había dado seis meses como máximo y luego tendría que someterse a la quirúrgica. Aunque para entonces sufriría un dolor físico intolerable. La decisión de hacerlo en seguida era horrible. Sin embargo, si se operaba cuanto antes, podría enfrentarse a la prueba inminente en buen estado físico.

—Me... me alegro de que lo comprendas — balbuceó con tristeza.

Eriol le rodeó los hombros con el brazo y la guió hacia un adorable café muy cerca del hotel. Era un lugar hecho para enamorados con sillas rusticas y pequeñas mesas redondas cubiertas con manteles a cuadros rojos y blancos.

Unas cuantas parejas bailaban al compás de una antigua canción de amor francesa interpretada al acordeón por un músico ambulante.

—Aquí se sirve un solo plato — explicó Eriol mientras un camarero ponía una jarrita de vino blanco en la mesa y pan recién salido del horno — No habrás vivido nada hasta que no pruebes los mejillones de la casa.

A los minutos de haber terminado su comida Eriol la invito a bailar.

Muchas veces había escuchado La Vie en Rose, pero nunca había bailado esa música interpretada por un auténtico acordeonista francés. El cuerpo de Eriol armonizaba perfectamente con el de Tomoyo, que hundió la cara en su hombro.

— ¿Te diviertes, Tomoyo?

Ella se sentía en el Paraíso, pero no podía decírselo.

—Gracias a ti estoy viviendo una experiencia inolvidable.

—Entonces mírame.

Ella se estrechó aún más contra él. Finalmente alzó la cabeza.

—Eres hermosa.

En un segundo, la tentadora boca masculina se posó en la de ella, y el cálido beso le pareció tan natural que involuntariamente abrió los labios.

Mientras bailaban en la pista, lentamente el beso se tomó más profundo y se convirtió en parte de la magia de esa noche. Una canción siguió a la otra, igual que lo besos. Tomoyo perdió la noción del tiempo en que permanecieron en ese estado de felicidad.

Eriol había empezado besándole las mejillas, el cuello y los cabellos y ella dejaba escapar suaves gemidos. Había olvidado que los miraban desde las mesas vecinas hasta que dejaron de bailar, dirigiéndose a tomar un café antes de irse.

—Fue maravilloso que me trajeras aquí, Eriol. Nunca lo olvidaré —dijo con voz temblorosa.

—Gracias a ti, por ser mi compañera en este viaje.

—Sakura me lo pidió, recuerdas ¿A qué hora nos espera?

—No nos espera — dijo mirándola por encima del borde de la taza.

Ella casi se atragantó con el café.

—No entiendo.

—Te voy a aclarar las cosas — dijo Eriol. Dejó la taza en el platillo, se inclinó sobre la mesa y le dirigió una mirada velada — Te traje a Francia sólo por una razón.

—Si te refieres a seducirme, no estás perdiendo el tiempo — dijo en tono de broma porque no tenía la menor idea del rumbo que tomaría esa conversación.

Para su sorpresa, él ni siquiera sonrió.

—Se equivoca, señorita Tomoyo.

Las mejillas de Tomoyo se sonrojaron.

—Nunca antes he propuesto matrimonio a una mujer y pensé que éste era el lugar ideal.

La taza se escapó de entre las manos de Tomoyo y derramó un poco de café en la blusa.

—Lo siento, soy tan torpe — tartamudeó mientras frotaba la mancha con una servilleta — Parece que no te he entendido bien.

—¿Te refieres a pedirte que seas mi esposa?— preguntó al tiempo que le cubría la mano con la suya.

—Seguro que bromeas.

—Nunca lo hago.

Ella lo sabía.

Eriol era un hombre de naturaleza seria. Ella dudaba de que hubiera un solo hueso frívolo en ese cuerpo alto y poderoso, de innegable atractivo para ella.

—¡Estás loco! —Dijo al tiempo que retiraba la mano como si hubiera sufrido una quemadura — ¿Cuál es la verdadera razón por la que me has elegido para contraer matrimonio?

—Me gustas. Y sé que esto es muy apresurado pero… sé que si no se hace así… no voy a permitir que deseches la posibilidad de dar a luz a tu propio hijo. Será nuestra primera prioridad — declaró tras someterla a una íntima mirada apreciativa.

—Tú quieres darme un bebé — decía sorprendida por tal declaración.

—Así es. Quiero que nos casemos para que puedas tener tu propio bebé.

—¿Qué está pasando? — Inquirió ella al tiempo que se levantaba de un salto — ¡Y no me digas que lo haces movido por la bondad de tu corazón! ¿Qué ganas tú con esto? Sé que hay una atracción entre los dos pero… esto es muy inesperado — añadió mientras inclinaba sobre él su alto y curvilíneo cuerpo.

—Yo también quiero formar una familia, y no es por mi abuelo y toda esa basura del heredero como lo estás pensando —replicó, sombrío.

Como solía suceder cuando ella le hacía una pregunta comprometida, él siempre salía con una respuesta inesperada que la confundía. Tomoyo volvió a sentarse, más calmada.

—Sé que Sakura, te ha contado cosas sobre mí y no lo voy a negar. He tenido una vida fácil como cualquier persona en mi círculo social, fiestas, borracheras, líos, etc. — suspiro — lo que quiero decir es que estoy cansado de todas estas cosas, quiero construir un hogar y sé que contigo lo podre lograr, no solo me gustas, me he llegado a enamorar de ti, por todo lo que Sakura me platica y ahora que por fin llego a conocerte, sé que eres la mujer con la cual quiero parar el resto de mi vida. Yo puedo hacerte feliz, solo dame la oportunidad.

La emoción ensombreció los ojos de Eriol.

—Deja que cuide de ti.

Ella movió la cabeza dé un lado a otro, conmocionada. Le creyó.

* * *

Camino al aeropuerto, Tomoyo pensó que sin duda Eriol había orquestado ese viaje tan romántico para comprobar que a ella no le era indiferente. Probablemente su respuesta entusiasmada en la pista de baile lo había conmocionado.

Tomoyo dudó de que alguna vez otra mujer hubiera recibido una proposición de matrimonio tan singular.

— — — — **Flashback — — — —**

—Me gustaría que me respondieras hoy por la noche.

—Me has dado mucho en qué pensar — dijo al tiempo que se levantaba de la mesa — Si no te importa, me gustaría volver hoy mismo a Japón.

—De acuerdo. Pediré una limusina y avisaré al piloto que vas de camino al aeropuerto.

—¿No vienes también? — preguntó, vacilante.

—No, tengo una reunión importante. No tardes mucho en decidirte. Un retraso sería un crimen ya que sólo tienes seis meses para concebir, no puedo garantizarte un embarazo tan rápido, pero estoy preparado para intentarlo —declaró. Para Tomoyo fue difícil aceptar una sinceridad tan brutal. — Cuando llegues te llamaré para saber tu respuesta. Que tengas un buen viaje, Tomoyo.

— — — — **Fin flashback — — — —**

Bajaba del jet privado donde descubrió al chofer que la esperaba.

—Bienvenida, señorita. El señor Eriol me dijo que la llevara directamente al hotel puesto que seguramente no ha dormido mucho.

—Tengo que admitir que estoy cansada. Gracias por venir a buscarme.

—Es un placer.

Todo era diferente. Nada se comparaba al cielo ni al perfume de la brisa de Champigny. Nada era bueno porque Eriol no estaba con ella. Cuando se enfrentó al pensamiento de no volver a verlo nunca más, sintió un vacío terrible.

Al llegar al hotel, llamo a Sakura para platicarle lo sucedido y ella saltaba de la felicidad por la noticia, prometiendo reunirse pronto para seguir la plática, ya que en esos momentos Sakura se encontraba en Tomoeda. Termino la llamada y cuando intentaba poner en orden sus caóticas emociones, sonó el teléfono móvil.

— ¿Diga?

—Me alegro de que hayas llegado bien —oyó la voz de Eriol. Tomoyo se apoyó contra la pared — Has tenido tiempo para considerar mi proposición. Me gustaría oír tu respuesta.

El teléfono cayó al suelo y ella se precipitó a recogerlo con una mano sobre el corazón que le latía atropelladamente.

—¿Todavía estás en Francia?

—Estoy en el aeropuerto — respondió con cierta vacilación— Si has decidido casarte conmigo tenemos que hacer planes. De otro modo, parto a Inglaterra ahora mismo.

—¿Cuánto tiempo estarás allí?

—Me quedaré una temporada, mi abuelo necesita ayuda en la empresa.

—Pero...

—Me parece que ya has tomado una decisión — interrumpió —Tomoyo, pensé que mi proposición te haría feliz, que te daría la última oportunidad de quedar embarazada. Pero entiendo tu decisión... espero que la operación tenga éxito. Tengo que irme saluda a Sakura por mí.

— ¡Espera! Yo... yo sí...

—Eso es todo lo que necesitaba oír — dijo en tono complacido como si hubiese abierto otro mercado de ámbito internacional — Te veré en tres días en Tomoeda junto a Sakura. Hasta pronto, Tomoyo — dijo y colgó antes de que ella pudiera decirle adiós.

¿Qué había hecho? Podía oír la voz de su madre haciéndole la misma pregunta.

* * *

Pasaron los tres días y Sakura vio como sus únicos amigos, entrelazaban sus dedos con firmeza. Retuvo sus lágrimas de emoción.

El juez estaba de pie frente a ellos.

—Nunca llegamos a conocer bien a una persona hasta que no vivimos junto a ella unidos por los lazos del amor Tomoyo, me complace que Eriol desee casarse contigo en lugar de vivir juntos simplemente. Significa que más allá de lo que el futuro pueda depararos, él cree en el «para siempre» y no teme comprometerse ante Dios y los hombres. También significa que se ocupará de todas tus necesidades y no sólo físicamente. Aunque ése es un aspecto importante de la relación, no lo es todo. Eriol, me complace que Tomoyo acepte este pacto matrimonial a fin de convertirse en tu compañera. Su compromiso implica dar a luz y criar a los hijos si sois bienaventurados —dijo el juez. Eriol sonrio —Tomoyo Daidouji, ¿aceptas a Eriol Hiragizawa como legítimo esposo? ¿Prometes amarlo, honrarlo, protegerlo y respetarlo hasta que la muerte os separe?

Una sensación sofocante oprimió el pecho de Sakura, al ver tan hermosa escena.

—Sí, prometo.

—Eriol Hiragizawa, ¿aceptas a Tomoyo Daidouji como legítima esposa? ¿Prometes amarla, honrarla, protegerla y respetarla hasta que la muerte os separe?

—Sí, prometo.

—Entonces, por el poder que me otorga la Ciudad de Tomoeda, os declaro marido y mujer. Podéis intercambiar las alianzas.

Eriol sacó del bolsillo una banda de oro con diamantes y se la puso en el dedo de la mano izquierda. Ella no tenía nada para él.

—No te preocupes. Te tengo a ti —dijo Eriol como si le hubiera leído el pensamiento.

—Date prisa y besa a la encantadora novia. Esa es la parte que más me gusta —urgió el juez en tono jocoso.

Eriol se inclinó hacia ella con una sonrisa.

—A mí también — bromeó antes de obedecer la orden.

Como beso nupcial fue todo lo soñado. Lo suficientemente largo, ardiente y apasionado con un gran amor. Y a Sakura se le derramaban lágrimas de alegría por su amiga.

* * *

 **PRESENTE - - -**

A las nueve oyó el sonido que había estado esperando durante todo el día, el ruido del helicóptero al pasar por encima de la mansión y luego el motor del coche cuando salió a recogerle a la pista de aterrizaje.

Aún sabiendo esto, le pareció que habían transcurrido varias horas hasta que oyó el sonido de las portezuelas del coche, anunciando que ya había llegado. No se atrevió a salir a su encuentro, solo apretaba las manos una contra otra, esperando que se abriera la puerta. Preguntándose qué pasaría, la escucharía.

De pronto le vio allí, en el umbral de la puerta. La cara de Shaoran irradiaba un aura de desolación que Sakura nunca había visto.

–Toma todas tus cosas y lárgate – le dijo él con frialdad – Quiero que te subas al helicóptero y desaparezcas de mi vida, antes de que te mate.

–Shao…

–Como pude pensar… Ahora lo entiendo todo, esto fue tu venganza… el anillo, ese niño, todo tiene sentido – caminaba de un lado a otro – al final todo el mundo tenía razón. Eres una cualquiera, hipócrita.

–Deja que te explique, no es… – los ojos se le llenaron de lágrimas que no podía contener, intento acercarse.

–¡Si dices una palabra más, y te mato aquí mismo! – La violencia contenida en el tono la hizo callar – Jang – grito – quiero que te lleves a esta señora – dijo con tono cortante.

Jang apareció de entre las sombras.

–¿Por mar o por aire? – preguntó el hombre.

–Por aire –contestó Shaoran de mala gana – No desearía que ninguno de ustedes tuviera que soportar su compañía durante largo tiempo.

Jang entendió las palabras y volteo a ver a Sakura con una mescla de disculpa y pena.

–Por favor, Shaoran, escúchame – intento acercársele.

–¡Ahora! – gritó a Jang que se acercó con cautela a Sakura y sostuvo su brazo.

–Suéltame –le rogaba a Jang, y el la soltó. Sakura intento acercarse desesperadamente a Shaoran. –No puedes correrme sin escuchar que Siu…

–Lárgate – le agarró la cara con fuerza – o te juro por lo más sagrado que te matare con mis propias manos, por fin has hecho añicos mi orgullo – la soltó y salió de la habitación.

Sakura se abrazó a sí misma y lágrimas fluían de sus ojos. Lo había vuelto a perder, y esta vez para siempre.

 **Continuara...**


	6. De todas maneras me gustas

**FAITH**

AGRADECIMIENTOS

Guest **^_^** meelbermudes **^_^** sslove

Gracias por su apoyo!

sslove: Discúlpame por dejarte con tantas dudas, pero si a veces la realidad supera la ficción. Te deje mas detalles, y te pondré mas adelante otras mini-historias, espero te des cuenta.

meelbermudes: siento que te estés comiendo las uñas, yo estoy igual. Te dejare con mucho que pensar.

Guest: Gracias por tus buenas vibras y a leer.

Espero les guste y espero sus comentarios

Saludos.

* * *

 **Capítulo 6**

—¡Ota! — decía una voz infantil entre risas — Favor.

El ruido y el color de la festividad los rodeaban, música, risas, gritos de los niños montados en el carrusel, había puestos de algodón de azúcar y puestos en las que se ofrecían muñecos de peluche como premio.

Era un niño con una melena corta de rizos obscuros, piel lechosa y unos ojos enormes. La sonrisa de Siu era como para derretirse, Sakura abrazó amorosa a su hijo. Sus pequeños brazos le rodearon el cuello, sintió cómo le tocaba esa fibra sensible que reaccionaba al incondicional amor.

—Una vez — accedió y pagó por otra vuelta — Después tenemos que irnos.

—Sii, mami —asumió Siu alegre.

Aumentó la intensidad de la música y el carrusel empezó a dar vueltas. Siu agarró las riendas del caballo de colores brillantes.

—Acabó — decía la voz infantil.

Sakura se bajó y después sacó a su hijo del caballo de colores.

Los hermosos ojos grises de su niño chispeaban entre risas de delicia mientras gritaba y daba un sonoro beso en la mejilla de su madre.

—Vamos cariño, ya llego Chiharu.

A lo lejos distinguió su figura que se acercaba a ellos con una sonrisa en los labios.

—Hola Sakura, Siu. Mira lo que te compro tía Chiharu — sonreía y le mostraba un algodón de dulce.

—Hola — el niño saludo y tomo el algodón con una sonrisa.

—Hola Chiharu.

—Tengo noticias, Yamazaki ha hecho sus investigaciones y me ha dicho que la pareja se apellida Jang Kim y no solo eso — miraba la fotografía que en esos momentos Chiharu le entregaba — Hoy habrá una recaudación de fondos a la cual asistirán y mi Yamazaki te ha conseguido una entrada.

—Eso es bueno, gracias. Han pasado tres días, y Eriol no me ha dado esperanza alguna — suspiro — ha movido todas sus influencias en este país, pero es difícil, por eso les he pedido este favor a ustedes.

—Sabes que mi Yamazaki y yo te ayudaremos en lo que necesites — decía mientras cargaba en brazos a Siu —Tenemos viviendo en este país un par de años, por su empleo y él tiene muchos contactos.

—Hemos sido amigas desde la primaria y no sabes lo agradecida que estoy con ustedes. Te puedo pedir otro favor…

—No es problema — la interrumpió — nosotros cuidaremos a Siu a Yamazaki le encantan los niños, le contara algún cuento para ir a dormir, es muy hábil —ambas rieron.

—Gracias, no sé qué haría sin ustedes.

—Sakua, y no has pensado en la otra solución… — dijo mordiéndose el labio inferior — el matrimonio... Ya está prometida, solo tienes que adelantar los planes.

Chiharu era una organizadora de bodas reconocida, y la reina de los cotilleos, siempre venía repleta de noticias.

—Chiharu…

—Claro que sí, solo mira ese rubí en el dedo te está deslumbrando. Qué digo, nos deslumbra a todos – dijo Chiharu riendo — Qué anillo de compromiso más original.

—No digas eso.

—Oh vamos, dame dos días y podre prepararte un boda intima. Tu abuelo y los padres de Fye, ¡ah y tus buenas amigas!

En realidad no había querido casarse. Pero Fye le había entregado el anillo como muestra de lealtad, solo eso. Y para guardar las apariencias con sus padres.

—Eso aceleraría las cosas, Fye te quiere.

—Chiharu, estás diciendo puras tonterías sabes perfectamente que Fye está enamorado de Chii, y lo del anillo es solo una fachada para su familia. Ya que Chii no es del mismo nivel social y ya sabes cómo son esas cosas de los arreglos matrimoniales.

—Si tú lo dices — sonrió y dirigió su atención al niño — Siu, vamos por una manzana de caramelo.

—Sii, gusta.

Tiempo más tarde salieron del festival para tomar respectivamente sus carros.

–¿Lo conseguirás? — pregunto Chiharu antes de irse.

–Hare lo que sea necesario — comento distraídamente — Soo Hyun, ayúdame a subir a mi hijo al coche.

–Si señora – él era su chofer al que había contratado personalmente.

–Bueno si no puedes… esta la opción del matrimonio, solo llámame y lo arreglare…

–Hay Chiharu solo porque te conozco desde hace años — se abrazaron y se despidieron.

–Te espero, para que dejes al pequeño Siu.

* * *

Quince minutos más tarde, llegaban a su casa alquilada era una villa de dos pisos, con un río bordeado de árboles y un grupo de casas hermosas y campos verdes para jugar al golf. Una vista que desprendía paz y serenidad, tuvo que reconocer mientras cruzaba la entrada de seguridad de una de las áreas residenciales.

En el interior de la casa había muebles lacados, sillones y sofás de piel suave. El diseño de la casa, de espacios abiertos daba cabida a una amplia escalera curvada en un extremo del vestíbulo, que conducía a una galería que circundaba el piso de arriba, en el que había tres dormitorios grandes, cada uno con su cuarto de baño.

Amplias puertas de cristal separaban el salón y el comedor de un patio pavimentado que conducía a una piscina privada.

Llenó de agua la antigua bañera y metió a Siu en ella. Sacudió la cabeza al recordar una vez más que estaba en Seúl y recordó lo sucedido hace tres días.

* * *

FLASHBACK- - -

–¿Qué quiere decir con que las leyes han cambiado?

Sakura intento con esfuerzo ocultar su irritación al preguntar al trabajador social.

Un escritorio había entre ellos dos tan formidable como un muro de ladrillos. Y no era la única barrera que los separaba. El hombre no entendía una sola palabra ni en japonés o inglés, ni ninguno que ella supiera, Sakura lo notaba. Pero su frustración se estaba convirtiendo en rabia ciega, y tenía ganas de gritar hasta quedar ronca.

El hombre de detrás de la mesa, la persona que tenía en sus manos el poder de conceder o rechazar el mayor de sus deseos, solo se encogió de hombros. La lengua gutural que hablaba hizo que mirara al segundo hombre de la sala, su chofer y traductor llamado Soo Hyun. Sakura sabía que la impaciencia se le notaba.

–¿Qué es lo que está diciendo, Soo Hyun? – pregunto incapaz de ocultar la dureza en su tono de voz.

–Está pidiéndole perdón – replico su traductor – Dice que no se puede hacer nada. Sus superiores han decidido que no puede sacar a Shui del orfanato.

Cada negación le sentó a Sakura como un puñetazo en el estómago. La profunda decepción le hizo doblarse de agonía. ¿Cómo podía estar pasado aquello? Se suponía que todos los problemas habían quedado solucionados antes de salir de Tokio. Y ahora allí se encontraba, descubriendo que sus problemas solo acababan de comenzar.

–No lo entiendo – Sakura se dirigió de nuevo al empleado de los servicios infantiles.

Sin embargo Soo Hyun se lo explico más.

–Usted no tiene esposo, señorita Kinomoto.

–¡Pero todo el mundo sabía eso! Mi investigador me dijo que… – Sakura perdió el control, algo que odiaba hacer y últimamente las cosas no le salían como ella quería. – ¡Se suponía que el que fuera soltera no era ningún problema!

Entre el trabajador del gobierno y Soo Hyun intercambiaron más palabras y, en ese instante, Sakura bajo la vista hacia la foto que tenía entre sus manos.

La pequeña niña de la foto tenía unos ojos grandes y muy asustados de un color gris, el cabello castaño y rizado hasta el cuello. Por todos los informes estaba sana, pero no saber cómo se encontraba en esos momentos la torturaba. Deslizo un dedo por el borde de la fotografía.

Sakura quería a esa niña. Bueno, no. Quería ser la madre de Shui. Y lo deseaba con desesperación.

Shui y su hermano habían perdido a sus padres en un accidente de auto en el cual ella se encontraba también. Después de llevarlos al orfanato los separaron por la falta de espacio.

El detective que contrato para localizar a la pequeña tardo bastante en encontrarla y ahora que la tenía a unos cuantos metros necesitaba tenerla en brazos. Lo primero que hizo al saber de su existencia fue conocer su nombre. Después recibió un archivo y una foto. Era igual a la niña que había visto en el accidente.

Le habían garantizado que su estado de soltera no era ningún problema y más por su situación económica. Sin embargo ahora estaba descubriendo que aquellas garantías no servían de nada.

–Eso podría haber sido…

La voz de Soo Hyun hizo que levantara la vista de la foto.

–…ayer.

–¿Ayer? – Sakura ya no intento ocultar su enfado y su disgusto – ¿Y me puedes decir, por favor, que ha pasado en el corto espacio de veinticuatro horas?

Soo Hyun la miro apenado.

–Vera – continúo con más seriedad – Hay una pareja interesada en la niña. Y nuestro gobierno le da prioridad a sus nativos, y más si es una pareja la que quiere adoptar a los niños. Y usted…

–Lo entiendo, pero la niña ni siquiera es coreana. Ella es japonesa.

–Lo sabemos, pero los padres residían aquí por lo tanto se les considera del país.

Sakura vio que sus posibilidades de llevarse a la pequeña Shui se estaban evaporando por minutos. La tensión le hizo apretar los labios.

–Le seré honesto señorita Kinomoto, me ha dicho el servidor social que no hay muchas posibilidades para usted. Al ser dos familias diferentes que quieren adoptar a la niña, se tendrá que hacer varias investigaciones para saber qué es lo que le conviene más a la pequeña…

–¿Qué es lo mejor? – Sakura se pasó los dedos por el cabello – Ese hombre – señalo al funcionario de servicios infantiles sentado – ¿de verdad cree que lo mejor es que me vuelva sin Shui? He cumplido con todos los trámites necesarios.

Después de un momento en silencio, Soo Hyun dijo con suavidad:

–Él no está intentado hacer lo mejor para usted. Nuestro gobierno está intentando hacer lo mejor para los niños.

–Shui necesita a su familia. Me necesita a mí – protesto – Está asustada y sola sin su familia. He visto los informes…

El hombre de detrás de la mesa intervino entonces y la respuesta de Soo Hyun fue tan aguda que le hizo a Sakura preguntar:

–¿Qué ha dicho?

Soo Hyun sacudió la cabeza.

–Nada, solo intentaba aligerar el ambiente. Ha hecho… ¿Cómo se dice?... un chiste.

El repentino nerviosismo del traductor hizo que a Sakura se le erizara el vello.

–Pues no me ha sonado a chiste.

El traductor le devolvió la mirada.

–Le he pagado para que me traduzca – murmuro Sakura con tono de advertencia – Así que hágalo.

–Ha dicho… – balbuceo – que si le da su autógrafo, él le encontraría un marido. Dice que tardaría solo dos días. Le sugiere que sería más conveniente a su situación. Si cuenta con una pareja sus posibilidades aumentarían…

Ante el sonido de la palabra marido Sakura alzo la barbilla y todo su cuerpo se tensó.

–No lo dice por molesta – se apresuró a decir Soo Hyun.

Sakura tardo un momento en calmarse antes de mirar directamente a Soo Hyun a los ojos, con una dureza incapaz de ocultar.

–Mire no tengo tiempo para su broma. Quiero soluciones.

–Lo entiende el servidor social, pero él no puede hacer nada por usted ahora.

Entonces le hizo un gesto de asentimiento serio al hombre de detrás del escritorio y se dio la vuelta para irse.

–Señorita Kinomoto – dijo Soon Hyun a sus espaldas – por favor, recuerde que si usted está dispuesta a la investigación y la otra pareja no lo está, usted podría adoptarla sin ningún problema. Solo tendrá que esperar la respuesta de la pareja. Por favor, no se desanime.

Sakura había tardado meses en localizar a la niña, como abandonar el país sin llevarse a la pequeña. Pero se sentía hundida al comprender que no tenía casi nada que decir acerca del asunto más importante de la vida de Shui y de la suya propia.

Sakura no se molestó en responder a las palabras de ánimo de Soo Hyun y siguió caminando con el alma en los pies.

Solo estaba segura de una cosa, lucharía por esa pequeña.

Llamo a Eriol contándole la situación. Y pidiéndole que interviniera a su favor. Estaba tan desesperada que haría cualquier cosa por la niña.

FIN FLASHBACK- - -

* * *

Abrió el armario, donde tenía unas cuantas prendas de ropa. Cuando hizo rápidamente el equipaje para aquellos días, no pensó demasiado en su vida social, y además la mayor parte de sus vestidos estaban repartidos entre sus tres lujosas casas, todas ellas muy lejos de la residencia temporal en la que se encontraba.

Mientras sacaba un vestido negro de diseño y lo ponía sobre la cama, sacó unos zapatos de tacón muy alto y un bolso de noche también a juego.

Recordaba ese vestido lo uso en una pasarela y le había encantado. Esa noche Shaoran no había podido asistir, después de terminar la presentación le conto todos los detalles del desfile y cuando voló a Italia donde se encontraba Shaoran, fue grande su sorpresa al descubrir que le había comprado el vestido y la estaba esperando para un desfile privado.

Sakura se apartó del espejo, se acomodó su corto cabello con unos rizos y se calzó los zapatos, luego, tomó el bolso y bajó las escaleras. Encontrándose con una doncella que le colocaba el abrigo a Siu.

—Ya le di sus alimentos y su maleta la he puesto en el coche como me ha indicado. El chofer ya está afuera — dijo la doncella.

—Gracias — tomo a su hijo y salieron de la casa.

Dejo a su hijo con Chiharu y le prometió recogerlo esa misma noche.

La temperatura había bajado un par de grados, y había una leve brisa cuando cruzó la entrada del edificio donde se llevaría la cena. Minutos más tarde, se unía a grupo de señoras que disfrutaban de una bebida en la amplia y curvada terraza que daba al océano de luces de la ciudad.

El lugar estaba lleno de gente, algunos conocidos otros no tanto. Había una selección de mariscos y brochetas para hacer a la parrilla. Sakura aceptó una copa de vino y la bebió despacio mientras miraba perezosamente a los invitados, buscando a la pareja Jang Kim, iba a ser difícil encontrarlos entre tanta gente.

—Sakura Kinomoto — una voz femenina interrumpió su búsqueda — ¡Qué alegría!

Era una de las grandes damas de la alta sociedad de Japón. Rika Sasaki- Terada tenía su edad y estaba casada con un hombre quince años mayor. Era un emparejamiento por amor, a pesar de la diferencia de edad. Seis años antes, su matrimonio había causado gran revuelo en la alta sociedad, y se habían lanzado las injurias habituales. Pero Rika había mantenido la cabeza bien alta, y su integridad había salido intacta de todo aquello. Por desgracia, había una pequeña diferencia Rika tenía el amor y el apoyo incondicional de su esposo.

—No os imagináis la alegría que me da volver a verte —dijo besándola en la mejilla.

—Siento la misma alegría —respondió Sakura con sinceridad.

En ese momento se acerco un miembro de la embajada Japonesa, y Rika se lo presentó ya que ella también trabajaba en la embajada. Reinaron la formalidad y la cortesía, así como cierto grado de respeto. Más tarde, fue incapaz de recordar nada de lo que habla dicho, tenía que encontrar a los Jang Kim.

—Ya lo conocías —le pregunto Rika unos minutos después.

—Sí, por mi abuelo — Ambas sonrieron.

— Si me disculpas, tengo que salvar a Yoshiyuki. Tenemos que vernos —afirmó Rika despidiéndose — Te llamaré.

Sakura tomó un sorbo de su copa. Le gustaban su intenso sabor y las débiles burbujas.

Un camarero se detuvo ante ella y la ofreció una bandeja de entremeses. Sonrió de forma automática, tomó uno y lo mordió delicadamente. Estaba delicioso y despertó su apetito. Un sándwich a mediodía, seguido de una manzana con caramelo y agua mineral no era gran cosa como sustento. Tomó un canapé y se lo llevó a la boca.

—Sonríe, cariño. Recuerdo que antes brillabas —le dijo una ronca voz de hombre al oído.

Se volvió despacio para mirar a un actor de fama internacional. Era guapo de una forma descuidada y desenfadada, pero se había tomado tan en serio su imagen creada por el estudio, que era casi imposible detectar al hombre real que había bajo el personaje que proyectaba.

—Tao—le saludó fríamente Sakura, añadiendo una sonrisa para suavizar el tono de sus palabras.

Era fácil admirar su talento de actor. Su nombre era como una carta de presentación, las mujeres adoraban su aspecto, su físico, su atractivo.

—Tranquila cariño —la reprendió con una sonrisa de lobo — Solo quería saludarte, después de tanto tiempo, recuerda que antes estábamos muy compenetrados?— levantó una ceja en un gesto de burla.

—En algún comercial —le recordó con dulzura, y se quedó completamente quieta mientras él levantaba el brazo y le pasaba el índice a lo largo del brazo.

—Pero es mucho más fácil extender las emociones más allá de la pantalla ¿no estás de acuerdo?

—No —contestó ella manteniéndole la mirada.

—Deberías ceder un poco, como en los viejos tiempos —bromeó él con encanto innato.

—Actuación. Tiempo pasado.

—Fuertes palabras —murmuró.

—Oh, por favor —protestó Sakura— ve a representar el papel de macho con jovencitas que se desmayan ante la simple idea de recibir tu atención.

—Y tú no te has desmayado por un hombre nunca en tu vida ¿no es cierto?

Estás equivocado, estuvo a punto de decirle, pero se mordió la lengua. Se cotilleaba mucho en aquellos círculos, y los comentarios se adornaban rápidamente, hasta que no quedaba ni un átomo de verdad reconocible.

—¿Me disculpas? —alzó la copa vacía y se dio la vuelta.

Unos minutos más tarde estaba tomando un zumo de naranja. Un camarero con una bandeja de canapés se abrió paso hacia donde estaba.

¿Dónde estarán? Se preguntó. Estaba cansada y quería retirarse, ya había pasado una hora y pronto comenzaría la cena. Tenía que encontrarlos antes de que iniciase la cena o después sería imposible encontrar a la pareja Jang Kim.

En el momento en que Sakura se volvía despacio para echar una ojeada a la habitación, un hormigueo recorrió su espina dorsal. Solo había un hombre que pudiera causarle ese efecto. Un hombre cuya alma estaba tan bien sintonizada con la suya que eran casi dos mitades idénticas de un todo.

—Mío —dijo una chica cerca de ella en voz baja.

Sakura captó la silueta de un hombre alto, sintió la alteración familiar en sus sentidos al reconocer el perfil cincelado, tenía un aspecto increíble con el traje de etiqueta, la camisa blanca y la pajarita. ¿Armani o Zegna? Llevaba, además, zapatos italianos hechos a mano, gemelos de oro, un reloj elegante y un toque de colonia muy cara. No era la ropa lo que llamaba la atención, sino el hombre que la llevaba. El cabello peinado de forma convencional, que cuatro semanas antes estaba un poco más largo sobre la nuca, lo cual le añadía un toque indómito que era tan peligroso como el hombre en sí mismo.

A ella le encantaba pasar los dedos por la espesura sedosa, la sensación que experimentaba durante la exquisita tortura de su forma de hacerle el amor, el deslumbrante calor de su pasión. Aquellos habían sido los días dulces y alocados en los que los había guiado solo el amor, pensó. Un tiempo en que ella se lo había dado todo, sin pensárselo, sin negarle nada.

Ahora, observó a Shaoran mientras él se detenía en su conversación para levantar la cabeza como si también sintiera su presencia. Sus oscuros ojos ámbar la miraban fijamente, intensos, sin humor ni calidez.

El tiempo se detuvo y todo lo que había en la habitación se desvaneció ante su vista. Solo estaba Shaoran, el hombre, el momento, la química evidente. Podía sentirlo, palpar su poder mientras se veía atrapada por el mágico conjuro de algo tan intensamente primitivo, que se sintió desprotegida y tremendamente vulnerable.

Entonces, él sonrió y por un momento ella se sintió transportada al día en que se conocieron, cuando se vieron el uno al otro al mismo tiempo a través de una habitación llena de gente.

Excepto que el pasado no tenía mucho sitio en el presente. Pudo verlo en el brillo súbito de aquellos hermosos ojos y sentirlo en su actitud. Lenguaje corporal. Había estudiado aquello como parte de su profesión y podía definir cada movimiento, cada gesto ¿Podía alguien más reconocer la fría implacabilidad o definir la rabia latente que acechaba bajo la superficie de su control?

Había algo oscuro y salvaje bajo la superficie, una cualidad primitiva que se advertía en la profundidad de sus ojos y que asustaba y fascinaba a la vez. Para algunas mujeres era, sin discusión, un potente afrodisíaco. Como lo había sido para ella, al principio.

Sakura observó fascinada cómo murmuraba una excusa y cruzaba la habitación para salir a la terraza. El bonito traje de Armani delineaba sus músculos y cada uno de sus movimientos tenía la gracia ágil de un animal de la selva. Todos sus nervios se sensibilizaron cuando él se acercó a ella y no se le ocurrió ni una sola palabra sensata para saludarlo. Si tenía en cuenta todas las palabras que se habían lanzado unas semanas antes, un simple «hola» parecía increíblemente banal.

No tuvo oportunidad porque él sujeto su cabeza y después su boca tomó posesión de la de ella en un beso que hizo que todas sus emociones girasen sin control. Había sido como reclamar un derecho, se dio cuenta confusamente cuando fue capaz de respirar. Peor aún fue su propia respuesta cuando, tras la sorpresa inicial, renunció a cualquier tipo de cordura y abrió la boca para él. Saboreó su lengua, que danzaba posesivamente con la de ella, y la condujo a un remolino de emociones donde tiempo y lugar no tenían ningún significado.

Cuando él alzó la cabeza, ella no podía moverse. Poco a poco, fue siendo consciente del sonido de la música de fondo y el murmullo de las conversaciones. ¿Cuánto tiempo había durado su abrazo apasionado?, ¿treinta segundos, sesenta? Todo lo que él tenía que hacer era tocarla para que ella se rindiera a él.

La intensidad emocional brillaba entre ellos, eléctrica, exigente. Y sin embargo seguía habiendo rabia, no había olvido ni perdón.

—¿Qué haces aquí? —sonaba tan fría, tan tranquila, cuando interiormente era una mezcla de tensiones en conflicto.

—Arreglando unos asuntos.

Importantes reuniones donde su presencia era indispensable ¿Qué excusa habría dado para explicar su ausencia a su madre?

Sintió un arrepentimiento momentáneo y rechazó el brote de remordimiento que sintió hacia la anciana matriarca que dirigía la familia con puño de hierro.

—No contestaste ni uno solo de los mensajes que te dejé en el buzón de voz.

Ella había dejado que todas las llamadas fueran al buzón de voz y se había hecho muy selectiva al contestarlos.

—¿Para qué, cuando ya estaba todo dicho?

—Nada se resuelve con ira.

¿Así que la había dejado ir, seguro de que pasado el tiempo ella recuperaría el sentido común y volvería con él? ¿Cuántas noches había pasado ella luchando con la necesidad de hacerlo? Solo que su bebe y la determinación la habían hecho quedarse donde estaba.

Lo miró con atención, observando las finas líneas del extremo de sus ojos, las suaves sombras que tenía debajo. A no ser que fuera su imaginación, las suaves líneas se habían hecho más profundas. Una vez aquellos ojos habían brillado de pasión… por ella. Solo por ella. Ahora solo había oscuridad y algo duro que la helaba hasta los huesos.

—No me has explicado que haces aquí.

—¿Quieres decir que no lo sospechas? — Había una suave burla en su voz, un tono de acero que la dejó sin respiración.

—¿Vienes a dejar tu donativo?

Su tono de burla no le pasó desapercibido y en su boca apareció un gesto cínico.

—Prueba otra vez.

—Me estas siguiendo —la rabia se sobrepuso al miedo.

La expresión de él no cambió, pero algo en sus ojos se hizo más duro.

—No has contestado a mi pregunta.

—¿Qué pregunta en particular?

Los ojos verdes de ella tenían un brillo en el que bailaba la rabia.

—¿Qué estás haciendo aquí esta noche?

—Arreglando unos asuntos. Te suena el nombre de Shui.

Sakura abrió la boca, pero la volvió a cerrar.

—¿Qué es lo que sabes? — pregunto con titubeo.

—Lo necesario. Una de mis filiales suministra mucho capital a este país y tengo ciertos contactos — hizo una pausa — los señores Jang Kim, no cederán tan fácil como crees.

—No estás hablando enserio.

—Sabes que no hablo solo por hacerlo. Te ayudare… con un precio —dijo con suavidad heladora.

—¿Qué es?

—Una reconciliación —sucinto, descarado y heladoramente inflexible.

Dios. De algún lugar, sacó el valor para enfrentarse a él.

—Estas de broma.

—También aceptare a tu hijo —ignoro su comentario.

Shaoran miró sus pálidas facciones, los ojos selva parecían demasiado grandes para su cara, la pérdida de unos cuantos kilos esenciales y apenas pudo contenerse para no retorcer su esbelto cuello.

Sakura se dio cuenta de las miradas circunspectas y de la ola de curiosidad que había despertado la acción de Shaoran. La expresión de la chica anterior era compuesta, pero sus brillantes ojos azules parecían de hielo.

—Este no parece ser el lugar ni el momento adecuado...

La sonrisa de Shaoran no tenía el menor rastro de humor.

—Ni discusión ni negociación. Simplemente sí o no.

¿Simplemente? ¿Cómo podía definir algo tan complicado como simple?

—No puedes poner condiciones.

—Ten cuidado conmigo. Si aceptas, podrás adoptar a la niña mañana mismo, si no lo haces…

—¿Chantaje, Shaoran?

—Puedes llamarlo como quieras —dijo él, encogiéndose de hombros de forma casi imperceptible.

—¿Y si me niego?

Algo se movió en aquellos ojos dorados, haciéndolos parecer increíblemente peligrosos.

—Me iré de aquí.

Y se iría su oportunidad de tener a Shui. Podía ver la adusta determinación que estaba grabada en sus facciones y sintió que el estómago se la encogía dolorosamente.

—No juegas limpio.

—No es un juego —dijo él sin cambiar de expresión. No, no lo era. Pero lo odiaba por utilizar esas tácticas de manipulación— Sí o no —insistió él con tranquilidad mortal.

Sakura miró atentamente a Shaoran, tranquila. Solo ella sabía el esfuerzo que le costaba mantener un aspecto calmado.

—Estoy segura de que puedo convencer a los Jang Kim de que lo mejor para Shui es estar… conmigo. Y si no lo lograse Eriol me ayudara y tú no…

—Ha agotado las posibilidades.

—¿Cómo puedes saberlo? —no merecía la pena preguntar, sabía que Shaoran, tenía acceso a información privilegiada.

Sin su ayuda no podría adoptar a Shui, era eso u obligar a Fye a casarse con ella, y todo sería desastroso.

—Eriol, me ha telefoneado para saber si tenía algún contacto en Seúl. Y para tu salud mental lo tengo y es muy poderoso en el país. Y no lo culpes, mi primo intento no mencionar tu nombre pero hice mis investigaciones y aquí estamos —la mirada de Shaoran seguía siendo fija y obstinada.

—¿Por qué quieres ayudarme? La última vez que nos vimos me has corrido.

La expresión de él no cambió y ella creyó que no iba a responder.

—¿Sinceramente, Sakura? — se burló con ligereza —Tú. ¿Qué creías que iba a hacer? ¿Dejarte marchar? Si lo permití al principio era porque no me creía tan fuerte para no matarte, por tu engaño.

Ella rechinó los dientes, luego contó hasta cinco.

—Aun si no pudiese convencer a los Jang Kim, puedo casarme —dijo con vehemencia.

—Tal vez lo hagas. Pero yo haría que la adopción fuera imposible para ti —Sakura lo miro con terror en los ojos. — ¿Dime, que tanto significa esa niña para ti? ¿Estarías dispuesta a perderla?

—No te atreverías.

—Sakura, Sakura, —negó con la cabeza — tenlo por seguro.

—¿No me vas a presentar, cariño?

Maldición. Sakura apenas pudo tragarse la palabra cuando Tao le puso la mano en la cintura, en un gesto que indicaba que eran algo más que amigos.

—Shaoran Li —dijo ella con suavidad.

—Tao —la voz, los gestos contribuían a producir el máximo impacto.

—Y el esposo de Sakura.

Sintió cómo Tao tomaba aire, y sintió el aumento de la presión de los dedos en su cintura, para luego soltarla.

—Bien — Tao lanzó a Sakura una mirada heladora— Eres la mejor guardando secretos.

Shaoran tomó la mano de Sakura y se la llevó a los labios, luego le dijo a Tao:

—No vuelvas a poner una mano encima de mi esposa o la perderás. Ahora, estábamos en medio de una conversación privada.

Él no se andaba con rodeos. Ella vio cómo el actor se daba la vuelta con aire ofendido.

—Otra conquista —comentó Shaoran con ligereza —Centrémonos en el tema, ¿de acuerdo?

El maestro de la manipulación. ¿Por qué quería ella cuartear su fría fachada si sabía lo que había tras su control? Él ni siquiera había alzado la voz, había sido ella la que había perdido el control. Ahora estaba usando su habilidad para hacerle chantaje, poniéndola entre la espada y la pared.

—No me dejas muchas opciones. —dijo con deliberada frialdad, aguardó un poco y añadió — Por ahora.

Él alargó la mano y le acarició la mejilla. Ella sintió la traicionera respuesta de su cuerpo al tacto de él, su boca tembló levemente. Sentía rabia, rencor y necesidad de empezar un ataque verbal, pero no era el momento ni el lugar y quería conservar alguna dignidad.

Shaoran observaba cómo luchaba ella por esconder sus emociones y reconocía todas y cada una de ellas. Él se mantuvo desapasionado. Estaba seguro de que la lucha acababa de empezar, y él tenía intención de ganar.

—Necesito una copa —dijo ella observando cómo se curvaban los labios de Shaoran en una sonrisa meditabunda.

Él alzó una mano e inmediatamente apareció una camarera a su lado. Tomó dos copas de champán de la bandeja y le tendió una a Sakura.

—Salut — ella venció la tentación de bebérsela de un trago.

Continuara...


End file.
